Mystical Crystal : Worlds Apart From Home
by HanaMi03
Summary: Midorima Shintarou was just an ordinary student who played basket ball. He was a good and a diligent student and a talented player with a good future ahead of him. Who would of thought that with a touch of a Mystical Crystal can change all that? will he get home? would he want to go home? being worlds apart from your home can change a person especially when love is involved. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 :Class Trip

**PumpkinDreamer: To everyone out there, I own nothing of League of Legends or Kuroko no basket, because, I'm not that epic, okay? Well enjoy ~  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

The dark grey clouds covered the sky as it rained. Rain drops came down in buckets as a male with dark green hair and light green eyes, looks up at the sky. He felt his clothes stick to his body. The fabric of his clothing were dripping wet. A huge sigh escaped his lips as he pushed up his glasses.

'I should of listen to my horoscope, today' He looked at the ground walking down the side walk. When an umbrella was placed over his head. He glanced over to see a male with black hair and slate blue eyes.

"Your going to catch a cold if you walk in the rain like that Shin-chan." The other teen smiled. He glared at the male.  
"It was your fault in the first place, Takao." He grumbled as Takao shrugged.  
"I honestly tried to get your lucky item back, but that kitty was fast." Takao defended himself as the other male sighed.

"Lets go." He turned to walk away when a girl came running up behind.  
"Are you, Midorima Shintarou!?" The girl asked shouting. Takao looked at his friend as he turned to nod his head at the girl. Who ran up to him. She held out a notebook.  
"The teacher asked for me to give this to you." She smiled. Midorima grabbed the notebook. The girl ran off before he could even thank her.

Takao stared at the girl before looking at Midorima.  
"She was a beauty, Shin-chan, that could have been the start of your romantic life." He grinned.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Takao." Midorima pushed his glasses up and walked away. Takao fallowed suit.

The next day. Midorima was listening to his daily horoscope on the T.V.  
"Today is a lucky day, for Cancers, because you will be exploring new places be sure to carry your lucky item today that is a toy frog, be sure nobody touches it or you'll be in trouble."

Midorima turned off the Television before grabbing his bag. He left his house after grabbing his lucky item. He went to school. The morning was bright with the sun shining and the sky clear of clouds. He arrived at school on time.  
When Takao came up to greet him.

"Shin-chan! Are you ready for the class trip!" Takao shouted with enthusiasm.  
"No." Midorima admitted. He had an awful feeling in his gut despite having good luck today.  
"Awe, don't be like that everything is going to be alright, relax a little." Takao grabbed him by the arm. He dragged Midorima to class. The two waited for the rest of their class to arrive.

Once everyone was there. They all entered a bus.  
"You don't think; our team will be mad for missing a day of practice do you?" Takao asked. Midorima took the seat next to him.  
"I don't know, Nanodayo." Midorima replied filing his nails.  
"you really brought those, you take such good care of your nails even when we don't practice." Takao laughed a little.  
Midorima ignored him as the bus finally left the school.

"Where are we going?" Midorima asked having to forgot where their class was going today.  
"The museum." Takao answered. The trip there was pleasant as Midorima watched the scenery. He watched the trees go by. Takao fell asleep laying his head against his shoulder.

The two-hour trip to the museum had ended. Takao yawned as Midorima got up grabbing his bag. He wasn't wearing the uniform for his school today. He wore casual clothes. A simple T-shirt with pants. Takao wore a t-shirt, pant and a sweater over top of his shirt. The two males entered the museum before everyone else not bothering to listen to the teacher's instructions.

Midorima looked at the many artifacts that were on displayed on the wall, when a person accidentally bumped his arm. Where he was holding his toy frog. That dropped on to the floor. Midorima stared at his lucky item. He was about to pick it up when the stranger picked it up from the ground.

"Sorry about that, here." The guy smiled handing him his lucky item. He watched as the male walked away from the two. Takao stared as Midorima's entire face turned pale.  
"Are you okay?" Takao asked concerned.  
"I'm fine." He pushed his glasses up handing Takao his bag.  
"I'm going to the washroom." Midorima said heading towards the bathroom.

He turned on the tap washing his face.  
'calm down, nothing bad is going to happen.' He assured when the mirror cracked slightly. Midorima backed away slowly from the mirror.  
'you're just freaking yourself out…' He thought to himself. He walked out of the washroom. He noticed Takao was looking at some artifacts hanging on the walls. He was about to walk in the direction of Takao.

When out of the corner of his eye. He saw a crystal that was one display in a glass case. The shimmering of the crystal was beautiful. That lead Midorima to walked towards the blue crystal. He bent down to read the description. When a person had tripped over a pebble. Who knocked Midorima into the glass case that was holding the crystal. There was a loud crash of glass shattering on the ground on impact.

Midorima rubbed his head from being knocked to the ground. He picked up his glassed putting them. When he accidentally touched the crystal with the tip of his fingers. When his skin made contact with the crystal. There was a blinding light. That made it hard from him to see anything. He closed his eyes from the light.

When the light faded. Midorima slowly opened his eyes. He blinked seeing lit candle lights. The air was a dry.

'Where am I?' He asked himself standing up from the ground. He looked around the area seeing a shrine. He looked rather confused. He was sure he was at a museum. He finds himself in a completely different place.  
'This is illogical' He thought to himself. When he turned around there was weapon pointing at him. He jumped backed having to been startled by not noticing another person.

"Who are you?" The question was more like a threat. Midorima looked at the male who was shorter then him. He had dark skin with brown eyes. His hair was white with a Mohawk style.  
'English?' He thought to himself a little surprised he understood the person. He was knocked to the side by the other male.

He rubbed his side glaring at the male. When his eyes widen in shock at the sight of a huge machine.  
'What in the world is going on?' He asked himself. He was a little scared unable to move.  
"Get back!" The male shouted. Midorima's body jolted in response in the command. He moved further back against the wall after he felt the nerves in his body where able to respond after being terrified.

Midorima couldn't really focus on what was going on. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He didn't like to show he was afraid of anything. This whole situation was way out of his league. He just didn't understand how one minute. He was at the museum and the next he was in a strange world that had huge mechanic monsters that could ultimately kill him.

'Calm down' He told himself. He had to keep his mind sharp and clear. He was trying to be a brave for himself. He was still scared. The clattering of metal hitting the ground turned his attention to the machine.

That now lay defeated on the ground. The male was standing with a weapon over his shoulder. Midorima stared as the male turned to him. He walked towards Midorima. Who tried to back away but was stuck against the wall. He looked away from the male hating the fact that he was feeling so scared for his life.

When the footsteps came closer. He willed himself to look over. When the weapon that the guy was carrying was thrown into the ground in an up right position. Midorima stared at the weapon before he looked at the hand that was held out to him.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Midorima looked at the hand before looking away from him.

'you're the one who was pointing the weapon at me and now you expect me to trust you' He thought to himself. He looked at the ground still feeling terrified. He sat there looking at a spec on the ground. When he heard the slight movement of the male that was in front of him. That made him glance over.

Light green orbs met with the other brown orbs. He stared at the guy who was way to close for his liking. He was able to see the unusual clothing of male. The overalls with a pale yellow muscle shirt. The strap around his body that was probably holding the weird device on his back.  
There was white paint on his face. Midorima looked back at his eyes.  
"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He said to Midorima. Who noticed that he was crouched down at his level.  
"How do I know that...? "Midorima asked.

"Well, I would have done that already, if I did want to hurt you." He stated. Midorima glared slightly before looking away from him.  
"I'm fine." Midorima answered his question.  
"Ah, finally a response to my question, I'm Ekko by the way." He introduced himself standing up.

'A lot friendlier then I thought' Midorima thought to himself feeling relieved.  
"Midorima Shintarou…" He replied. Ekko looked confused.  
"You're not from around here are you?" Ekko asked taking his weapon from out of the ground. He swung it around his shoulders.

"No." Midorima replied.  
"That explains a lot." Ekko looked to the side. Midorima finally got up from the ground. Ekko looked a little troubled in thought.  
"Where am I?" Midorima asked.  
"You're in Zaun." Ekko answered.  
"You're not a piltie are you?" Ekko asked. Midorima looked at Zaun confused.

"What exactly is a piltie?" Midorima asked.  
"Guess, that answers my question, where are you from?" Ekko asked a second later.  
"You wouldn't know, since, I've never heard of Zaun before, I was some how brought here by a crystal from a museum from going on a class trip in Japan." Midorima explained.

Ekko stared at him processing the information in his head. Midorima noticed a wall that had faces drawn on it. He walked towards the wall touching the stone.  
'Who drew this?' He wondered to himself.  
"Those were my friends." Ekko explained. Midorima looked over at him.  
"Were?" He questioned.  
"They are all dead, murdered in cold blood..." Ekko fist tighten at the thought of his friend. Midorima looked away from him.  
"I'm sorry, for your loss." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"Zaun is a dangerous place." Ekko told him.  
"If that's the case, I am safe no where, because I don't have a home here or anywhere to return to, Nanodayo." Midorima explained.  
Ekko sighed.  
"I was afraid of that..." Ekko stated. He held out his hand.  
"Come on, I will show you a safe place to go." He said as Midorima looked at his hand. He looked at the dead mechanic monster before looking at Ekko's hand. Midorima slowly took his hand having no other choice but to put his trust in Ekko. If he wanted to survive this strange but dangerous world.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: well I hope you liked it R &R**


	2. Chapter 2 : Midorima's Choice

**PumpkinDreamer: Ah, here we go again with another chapter, I state, I don't own anything sadly or there might be a lot of chaos, we don't want that. Though, I'm pretty sure with all our creative minds none of the original creators would want any of us fan lovers in charge of their creations, it might end horribly wrong, sorry for babbling enjoy~ Second Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Midorima looked around at the hide out. The walls were made out of concrete the roofs were wooden.

'I've never seen such structure of a building' He thought to himself. He looked at the couch were he sat down.  
He lay on the couch looking at his bandaged fingers.  
'How, will I ever get home?' He asked himself. Ekko placed his weapon on the table. He plopped down on the couch sofa next to him. He heard a long satisfying sigh coming from the other male. He looked over at him quietly.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ekko looked at him.  
"Trying to think of what to do with you." Ekko answered honestly.

"Am I that much of a nuisance?" Midorima asked.  
"It's not that, its just, you don't know anything about this place." Ekko replied.  
"Then tell me." Midorima stated staring at the ceiling.

"To long of an explanation." Ekko grumbled.  
"Then make it short." Midorima sat up looking at Ekko.

"It's dangerous here." Ekko replied. Midorima glared.  
"Why is this place so dangerous?" He asked.  
"There are monsters, thieves and murder's out there that will kill you with out a single care in the world." Ekko answered.  
"Valid reasons, but you're not telling me why you think its dangerous for me to be here." Midorima explained.

Ekko looked at Midorima. He studied him quickly before looking away from him.  
"You have no combat skills, You're clean, you leave yourself wide open to attack because you let your fears take control of you and for someone whose lived such a comfortable life would never be able to last a day on these streets." He stated.

Midorima was silent.  
"I get it, we've lived two different lives and your right, were I live you don't have to fight for your survival every single day of your life, I probably would be dead if it wasn't for you." He sighed. Ekko was quiet.  
"I don't know about that, you seem to have a sharp mind, even with out me around, you'd probably find away to survive..." Ekko admitted.  
Midorima raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He didn't really believe in Ekko's word for how he acted back at the shrine.  
"probably." Ekko didn't deny or agree to his words. He was only theorizing through his observation of the other male.

Midorima took it upon himself to eye the strange device on the table.  
"what is that?" He asked.  
"My Z-Drive." Ekko replied.  
"What?" He still didn't understand.  
"I made it myself." Ekko smiled proud of his work.

Midorima stared at the device.  
"What does it do?" He asked.  
"Well, you turn the dial on my glove here and it takes you back in time." Ekko explained. Midorima looked shocked.  
"If I have a sharp mind, then you must be some sort of genus being able to create a device to control time, Nanodayo." He complimented him.

"I'm not that much of a genius." Ekko rubbed the back of his head. Midorima turned away from him. He stayed there for a few days just trying to think of what to do. He kept a close eye on Ekko. Who would tinker around with random junk he found some where.

'how, do I get back?' Midorima stared at the ceiling. He didn't really want to go outside. Where he could be killed. He also didn't want to stay here hiding in fear like a coward for the remainder of his life. The days dragged on. Ekko helped him a lot by bringing him food.

'He's over protective' He thought to himself. There was always such a comfortable silence between the two of them.

One morning when Ekko was about to leave to get food. Midorima grabbed hold of his arm. Ekko looked back at him.  
"be careful out there." He released his arm.  
"I'll be fine; I know these streets better then anybody else." Ekko left him alone. Midorima was alone. He thought of his normal ordinary life.

That only involved basketball. He would always shoot three pointers. The only thing he had to worry about the time was passing the next test. He missed listening to his daily horoscope. The lucky item he had to carry around for the day. His friends and ex-teammates. That were all the generation of miracles.

An hour later. Ekko came in with a bleeding arm. There were cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked as if he just got out of fight with something. Midorima sighed after seeing him. He walked over to Ekko. He knelt down to check his wounds.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Ekko assured him. Midorima took hold of his arm. He pulled him forward to examine the wound. He said nothing disinfecting the wound.

"you'll get sick if you let this get infected, I'm not going to let that happen." He said stubbornly wrapping his wounds. He bandaged up Ekko.  
"Thanks." Ekko went on about his business.

'what if you leave one day and never come back…' Midorima thought to himself. The next day was like any other day. Ekko was getting ready to collect food for the two of them.  
"I'm going with you." He stated.  
"I'll be fine on my own." Ekko argued. Midorima frowned. He opened the door.  
"I'm going..." He stated.

"Why?" Ekko asked.  
'because I don't want anything happen to you' He thought.  
"I don't want to live in fear of this world any longer." Midorima replied. He walked out of the house. Ekko fallowed suit to tired to argue with the stubborn male.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: Awe come one we all know your just a Tsundere Midorima~xD~ R &R till next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3: Jinx & Chaos

**PumpkinDreamer: Uhm, joy to the world this story will go on, just so you know there will be Yaoi if you don't like it then don't read it? I guess, if you want to read it still you may do so it's free world out there.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

The walk around the town in broad daylight was actually a little soothing for Midorima. A person wouldn't be able to tell whether or not it was day or night with how grey the sky looked. There were factories everywhere they walked.

There were mini shops and stands of all kinds. Ekko was off some where collecting food. He wasn't far from Midorima who was watching people walk by like they didn't have care in the world. When he looked closely. He detected a hint of fear.

"I've got some bread." Ekko's voice rang in his ears. Midorima was a bit startled from the other. He looked over at him.  
"Thanks." He took the bread. He didn't say anything about his observation. Ekko looked over to see a couple of homeless kids looking at the bread in his arms. Midorima stared at the kids before looking at the bread in his arms.

Ekko ripped a piece of the bread. He gave it to the young children. He ruffled one of there hairs smiling.  
The children ran off smiling. Midorima watched the whole thing in silence. Once they were gone. He looked to the side.  
"Your really kind, sometimes its hard to believe that you can take down a monster with out any mercy." He avoided any eye contact towards Ekko.  
"nobodies ever said that, your just full of surprises." Ekko grinned. Midorima flushed red. He crossed his arms.  
"Don't get use to it, I couldn't care less about your feelings…" Midorima walked on ahead. He glared at the surroundings. Ekko looked at him confused. He shrugged walking behind Midorima.

"I've been wondering for awhile, but why haven't you left?" Ekko asked.  
"you could have left me anytime you wanted." He explained.  
"were you really that afraid to be alone?" He asked. Midorima thought of the question.

Midorima was quiet.  
"I just didn't want to leave you." He admitted.  
"Your weird." Ekko stated walking on ahead.  
"I don't want to hear that from someone who drinks gross dirty water." Midorima shot back.  
"hey, I only do it since it's necessary for my survival." Ekko defended himself.

"that's all you ever say, try saying something that does not involve the word survival." Midorima challenged.  
"Are you challenging me now? In a real fight you would lose." Ekko glared at him.

"I may lose physical battles, but at least, I know, I have chance when it comes to mind battles." Midorima argued.  
"Tch, you got me there." Ekko turned his attention back to his surroundings. There was silence between the two of them. Midorima was watching people trading goods with each other. He glanced at Ekko who was still holding his bread.  
"Are your parents around?" He asked.  
"They are, I just don't go around them often, because, I don't want them getting hurt because of me." Ekko replied.

"Your always protecting people you care about aren't you?" Midorima said more to himself then Ekko.  
"So what? Its not a bad thing." Ekko grumbled.  
"No, its not." Midorima agreed.  
'When you fail to protect that one person you care about, it must be hard, I know you've already experience what that's like.' Midorima thought to himself. He shook his head.

'Don't get so attached, you will have to leave him one day' He told himself. He sighed when he felt someone poking his forehead. Midorima blinked to see Ekko staring at him.  
"Your face is going to be stuck like that if you keep frowning like you do." Ekko smirked.  
"Hmph!" Midorima turned away from him. Ekko laughed a little as they walked further down the street.

"Here, I have to get something, wait here." Ekko handed the bread to Midorima. He ran towards a house. Midorima sighed leaning against the wall staring at the ground.  
"Hey, you." He blinked turning his head.

He looked at the stand that was a few feet away from him. That looked like some kind of fortune-telling stand.  
"you are not from this world are you, boy?" The woman said. Midorima slowly walked over to the woman. Who was wearing a cloak.  
"how do you know?" He asked. The woman was quiet as she looked inside the crystal ball.  
"you have a great power within you, that can only be found in this world, you will face many dangers but in the end you have to choose between this world or the one you came from." The woman told him.

"what does that mean?" Midorima asked.  
"Shintarou!" Midorima turned his head to Ekko who was calling him. He walked over to Ekko.  
"sorry, I got distracted." He apologized.

"you didn't get hurt did you?" Ekko asked examining him.  
"N-No, I'm fine worry about yourself for once shrimp." Midorima turned his head away with slight flushed cheeks.  
"I'm not a shrimp." Ekko glared.

'One more thing, a great war is coming and you will be in the center of it all so prepare yourself, Midorima Shintarou' The voice faded in his mind. He looked around for the woman who was a fortune teller.  
"What's wrong?" Ekko asked.  
"Nothing, wait, did you just call me by my first name?" Midorima asked.  
"what of it?" Ekko asked.  
"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." He started walking in the direction of there hide out. Ekko trailed a bit behind him in confusion.

Midorima changed Ekko's bandages once they got home. He felt relief seeing that wounds were healing properly. That they weren't infected.  
"your wounds are healing nicely." He told him.  
"there just tiny scratches, no need to loose your cool over it." Ekko muttered.  
"don't underestimate small cuts, they can be lethal to if not taking care of properly…" Midorima said putting a new band aid on his cheek.

"sorry, I'm just not use to someone else caring for me, I'm always on my own." Ekko admitted. Midorima felt his heart stir a bit more as his face flushed.  
"Think nothing of it, I'm just helping a friend that's all…" Midorima admitted.  
"so you're finally admitting that were friends after all this time?" Ekko questioned.

"D-Don't get ahead of yourself, you're still nothing special to me." Midorima glared. Ekko grinned.  
"Thanks, Shintarou." He smiled.  
Midorima quickly fixed his wounds. He pushed his glasses up.

When a woman with light blue hair burst through the door. She had red eyes.  
"Ekko! Let's go attack, Piltover!" She yelled. Midorima stared at the girl. When her eyes landed on him.

"who is this?" She asked examine Midorima.  
"A friend, Midorima Shintarou, Jinx, Jinx, Midorima Shintarou." Ekko introduced playing around with a new gadget he was working on.  
"Come on, you never do anything fun anymore, I've suspected its because of this guy." Jinx pointed to Midorima.

"It's not worth my time to attack those pilties, I've got other things to worry about." Ekko explained.  
"boring..." Jinx crossed her arms.  
"lets do something fun." Jinx smirked. Midorima shook his head. When she grabbed hold of his arm.

"Since you won't go to them, I will just take Midorin to them." Jinx smirked.  
"What?! Hey wait Jinx, he doesn't know how t-" Ekko was cut off with Jinx running off dragging Midorima with her.

'What does she mean by attacking Piltover?' Midorima wondered to himself. He tried to pay attention to his surroundings. Jinx finally released him. She pulled out her guns.  
"Can we talk about this?" Midorima tried to talk to her. Jinx just fired away like a mad woman. She started to attack buildings. Midorima watched as people ran away in fear. He watched as they all tried to cover.

'This woman is crazy' Midorima thought to himself. Jinx was having the time of her life. She was dragging Midorima all over the place. When a bullet almost hit him. That's when he started to fear a little for his life.

"Make no mistake, Jinx, I will catch you this time." A woman with long black hair said.  
'She's pretty' Midorima thought to herself. The cowboy hat suited her nicely.  
"Catch me if you can, Caitlyn." Jinx sang.

'Caitlyn? Is she some sort of cop?' Midorima wondered. When he was pulled by Jinx again. She pushed his head down to take cover as bullets were flying everywhere. Midorima didn't know what to do about this current situation he was forced into.

'you know; I wish Ekko was here right about now.' Midorima thought to himself. Jinx kicked him to the side. He hit his head on the wall, he rubbed it feeling a bit dazed. Jinx was laughing crazily firing bullets.

"you'll never catch me!" She shouted laughing like a maniac. Midorima watched her run off leaving him alone.  
'I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing...' He thought to himself. A woman with pink had approached him from behind. He looked at her.  
"It's to dangerous to be around here, Civilians like you should be locking themselves in a home" The woman told him.  
'She thinks, I'm a civilian? This could be used as an advantage' He thought to himself.

"Shintarou!" Ekko shouted for his name. Midorima twitched.  
'don't respond, it could ruin everything and bring Ekko even more trouble' He thought to himself. He knew Ekko was armed and ready to fight anyone.

"Ekko, its so nice to see you again." The woman said. She turned to him. Midorima looked at Ekko who looked at him briefly.  
'Ekko knows this woman?' Midorima asked himself.  
"Vi…" Ekko greeted. Vi slowly walked over to him.

"Your under arrest for attacking the city." She told him.  
"I didn't even do anything…" Ekko argued back.  
"then why are you here?" She asked. Midorima eyed him worried.  
"That's none of your concern, I just wanted to stir up some trouble in order for Jinx to escape." He smirked. Vi glared charging at him.

Midorima took a step back.  
'Liar, you're here because of me' He thought to himself. The fight between Ekko and Vi started. Midorima wanted so badly to get away from the danger. He just couldn't bring himself to leave Ekko alone in this chaos. He felt worried for him.

'Ekko's strong, he'll be alright' He thought to himself. He took a few steps back. When he bumped into somebody. He blinked seeing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright, time to take down that guy once and for all." He said before glancing at Midorima.  
"who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm just a civilian." Midorima explained. When a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He winked before running of towards the battle that was going on with Ekko and Vi.  
'I just don't want to cause him more trouble then he already got himself in...' Midorima thought as he saw huge explosions. He tried to turn away from it all wanting to escape the dangers and not risk getting himself killed.

'Ekko, he's doing this for me to protect me.' He had an internal struggle.  
'I would just get in the way…' He turned forced himself to look away and he was about to run in the opposite direction. When another huge explosion happened. He turned and ran in that direction.

He kept himself hidden. He saw that Vi was down. That he was now fighting the blonde hair male.  
"Don't expect that your going to win this battle, Piltie." Ekko taunted.  
"oh, I'll win and bring you straight to Jail." The blonde smirked going to kick him. Ekko blocked his kick. Midorima watched the fight.

'He's alright..' He felt relief wash over him once again.  
'don't let him see you, you might distract him from his fight' He told himself. He made sure he was keeping himself hidden from Ekko. He didn't watch the fight between him and the blonde hair male. He was afraid that he would do something that would lead the both of them in big trouble.

'please be safe Ekko' He said in his mind. He felt angry at himself for not being able to do anything for him. He wanted to help in some way, he didn't like feeling so powerless and useless.  
'I just got to do what, I can for him' He thought to himself. He did not know what it was that he can for Ekko.  
The sound of something smashing on the ground broke him out of his thoughts. He looked out from the corner. Where he saw male in armour. That was holding a giant hammer. The man had brown hair.

'The leader?' He wondered. He couldn't hear they're conversation since they were far away from him. He noticed that the blonde boy was knocked out cold. Ekko was a little beaten up. He could tell that there was no fatal injury.

'I'm glad for that.' He thought to himself feeling relief. The two were battling each other that had lead up onto a roof top building. Midorima was secretly watching. He didn't dare look away from this fight because he was worried for Ekko. When he noticed something unusual on the roof of the next builing. A bad feeling crept up on Midorima. He ran forward.

'There going to get hit!' He ran towards the fight coming out of his hiding spot.  
"Stop!" Midorima shouted.  
"Shintarou!?" Ekko looked shocked. Ekko was hit by the hammer. The man in armour turned to him. Midorima had pushed him into Ekko that was on his knee's. The two fell backwards. When there was another explosion. That made the roof crumble.

"Shintarou!" Ekko shouted his name. Midorima fell only to be grabbed. A knife to his throat. He stood still being held captive by the man. That had metal hands. When the debris cleared. He looked at Ekko and the other male who were both safe and sound.

'Thank gawd..' He thought to himself seeing Ekko was alright despite being hit by a large electric hammer.  
"A shame, I almost had you Jayce." His captor spoke.  
"Viktor..." Ekko glared.  
'Jayce?' Midorima questioned as he looked at the man in armour.

'So, that's his name' Midorima thought to himself.  
"Let him go!" Ekko shouted at Viktor. Who Midorima assumed was the name of the one who was holding him hostage.  
"Ekko to think, you would side with Piltover." Viktor shook his head.

"Shut it, I don't care about the pilties, Shintarou has nothing do with them so leave him out of it!" Ekko glared daggers.  
"one more step and I'll slit his throat." Viktor threatened. Ekko stayed were he was glaring at him.

"Ekko don't worry about me..." Midorima told him. Ekko clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
"Just don't hurt him…" Ekko muttered quietly. Jayce looked at Ekko before looking at Midorima.

"Lay down, your weapons Ekko, Jayce." Viktor ordered. He pressed the blade harder on Midorima's neck. Midorima flinched a little from the pain. Ekko put his weapon down glaring at the ground. He gave a pleading look towards Jayce.  
"To use such cowardly tactics, Viktor, you're the lowest" Jayce dropped his weapon. Ekko felt a tiny bit grateful towards Jayce.

Midorima struggled against the half human and half machine man.  
"Good, now if you would please grant me safe passage to the ocean." Viktor demanded. Jayce glared.  
"only if you let him go." He argued.  
"hm, not negotiable this boy proves to be of use to me." Viktor smirked.  
"if you do anything to Shintarou, I swear, I 'll kill you." Ekko threatened.

Midorima looked at his feet.  
'I've only caused you more trouble, I'm sorry, Ekko' He thought to himself.  
"Give the order, Jayce or he dies." Viktor threatened. Jayce sighed not liking how things turn out. He wrote something on paper. One of Viktor's machine took it from his hand.  
"thanks pleasure doing business with you." Viktor jumped away still holding Midorima captive.

"Shintarou! I swear, I 'll save you!" Ekko shouted. Midorima looked to the side.  
'you should just forget about me' He thought to himself before his mind went blank. He fainted from Viktor injecting something into him.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: uh...R &R, no flames? I dunno just wanted to type something down here.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pirates & Freedom

**PumpkinDreamer: well, this goes with out saying, how will this turn out, I am trying to keep them into character as much as I possibly can, I'm sorry if they seem a bit Oc  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

Midorima woke up to feeling his body swaying. He looked around tiredly seeing that he was in a prison cell.

'Am I in a boat?' He questioned himself. He felt a little sick to his stomach. He forced himself to look around. He found out that he was indeed in a boat. He was in cell inside the boat. He looked at his wrist a little happy that he wasn't chained. That he was alright but his neck hurt a little bit as he rubbed it feeling sore.

'how long, have I been out?' He wondered to himself. His head was killing him.  
'Ekko…' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes to fall back to sleep in hope that when he wakes up again. That his head won't hurt anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Ekko paced back and forth in the interrogation room. Jayce was in the other room discussing something. When he came into the room. Ekko stopped to look at him.

"Look, I don't care what you do to me, but I won't let you keep me from helping Shintarou." Ekko glared at him.  
"your friend, saved me." Jayce admitted.  
"I owe him one for saving my skin, I will help you but make no mistake after he is safe, my debt is paid, I will put you behind bars." Jayce threatened.

"yeah, yeah, whatever, what do you have plan?" Ekko asked. He crossed his arms.  
"I don't like it but, I will need all the help, I can get to save him." Ekko admitted.  
"…you care about him that much?" Jayce questioned.  
"Shut up, I can't help but feel, I'm responsible for him, he's in the mess because of me and if anything ever happened to him…" Ekko's hand clenched into a fist.

"my opinion on you is changing Ekko." Jayce admitted.  
"that doesn't matter we need to think fast before that crazed scientist tries to experiment on him." Ekko urged. Jayce nodded his head.

* * *

Midorima woke up from his slumber. His head felt more clear and wasn't in pain anymore. He couldn't stop himself from feeling so weak and defenseless. He wasn't a fighter. He ended up making more trouble for Ekko then needed.

He sighed thinking of Ekko. He was always around him since coming to this strange world. That he is no where around him. He felt strange.  
'maybe, I've relied to much on Ekko, I've got to start thinking on my own' He thought to himself. He looked at the bits of food on the plate. He ate a little bit trying to think of what to do escape. The bars were made out of wood. He touched the wooden bars.

'smooth and strong structure...' He thought to himself. The ship swayed a little as Midorima fell over on the ground. He heard a commotion going on up on the higher deck. When a whole was blasted through the ship. Midorima ducked his head. When the debris was done flying all over the place. He uncovered his head to see that the bars were blasted.

'That makes things easier...' Midorima thought to himself about to make his escape. When he saw a bearded man. Midorima stared in shock at the guy. Who wore a pirate hat.  
"Captain, Gangplank, Viktor has escaped using a boat." A crew of his explained.

Gangplank looked down at Midorima. He smirked.  
"Then I guess everything here is fair game." He grabbed Midorima.  
"Let go of me." Midorima pulled his arm away from him. When a pistol was pointed at him.  
"you will come like a good little boy, or, I will blow a whole right through your skull." Gangplank threatened him.  
"Fine..." Midorima gave in.  
"Wise choice boy." Gangplank brought him towards a huge ship.

Midorima sighed at having such misfortune.  
'At least, I'm not being held prisoner' He thought to himself. He found himself scrubbing the deck of the ship not to longer after. He figured it was better to listen to pirate then go against him and getting himself killed.

'I want to see, you again Ekko' He thought to himself. He found himself missing the other boy when night fall came. He looked up at the stars.  
'it hasn't even been a day since being away from him and my heart already aches' Midorima thought miserably. He didn't like how fast he was growing attached to him. It would just make it harder for him to leave the guy when he was going to return home.

'if I return home' He thought to himself. He stayed up half the night with his mind swirling with questions in his mind. When he fell asleep. He was woken up the next day with water being spilled all over him. Midorima grumbled.

"Get up and scrub my deck." Gangplank ordered. Midorima sighed and did what he was told. Gangplank watched him before ordering his crew to set sail.

The sky was clear blue color. Five hours of none stop cleaning made Midorima pant from the heat. An orange was given to him by the captain.  
"Don't want you dying on me, you could be of value since Viktor had you in his cargo" Gangplank smirked.  
'I guess nobody else knows, that I'm not from this world...' He thought to himself. He was at least glad that whatever value. Gangplank thought he held was keeping him alive.

Midorima thought of events that have occurred since being in this world. That something had always happened. He was in on a pirate ship with actual pirate's.  
'This has turned into quite the adventure for me hasn't it?' Midorima thought to himself.

He was on the huge ship for days helping the crew members. When the crew fell sick. Midorima took it upon himself to nurse them back to the health. He couldn't stop his nature of wanting to help those in need. He was aspiring to be a doctor in his world. He might as well as put the skills he and use to good use.

Gangplank watched him work on his crew members who were coming down with sickness. When they set sail on land.  
"…I have no use for you, boy." Gangplank kicked Midorima. Who fell on the ground. He looked back.  
"Go before, I change my mind." He ordered. Midorima was confused. He left the pirate captain and his crew.  
'I'm not sure where, I'm going...' He thought to himself. He made his way into a forest. He sat down feeling tired after walking for what felt like six hours with no food in his stomach. He found an apple tree.

Midorima climbed the tree. He ate the apples on tree.  
'I guess in this sense, I'm lucky' He thought to himself. He ate enough apples and took some before walking on his way.

'I wonder how Ekko's doing, is he still searching for me? Despite not being in danger anymore?' He shook his head.  
'I don't care if he's looking for me or not, He could just give up his search if wants to' He continued his thoughts.

'I don't care at all about him.' He stopped in his thoughts. He stared at the dirt on the ground.  
"I want to see him." He finally admitted to himself out loud.

He dropped the apples on the ground. He sighed feeling depressed.  
'I have to keep going and find out what to do, to make it back to Ekko' He thought taking a step forward.

A shaking in the bush made him flinch a little as he eyed the bush. What surprised him was that a woman fell into his arms. He eyed the woman before carefully putting her down on the ground. She was wearing some kind of cloak. The hood was weird. He examined the woman seeing the white hair.

He checked her pulse.  
'Still alive but barely...' He thought to looking for any kind of wound. He found one on the side.  
'looks fatal, she will bleed out if, I don't do something quickly' He thought to himself. He worked on trying to save the woman's life.

He didn't see the bow that she was carrying.  
'At least this is a good way to distract me' He told himself. He managed to stop the bleeding from applying a lot pressure on the wound. He had blood on his hand. He hardly cared carrying her to a stream of water he found.

He cleaned the wound before wrapping the wound tightly with a part of his shirt that he ripped. The woman had caught a fever.

'One of her wounds got infected' Midorima sighed. He carried her to the cave he spotted across the small stream of the river. He took shelter there looking after the wounded stranger.

Four to five days later. The woman's color was coming back. Midorima finally relaxed knowing that his patient wasn't going to die. He was tired from watching over her. He felt his eye get heavy. He fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: ALRIGHT! another chapter down, don't ask me how many more to go cause, I don't know, R &R**


	5. Chapter 5: Fox Woman's Charms

**PumpkinDreamer: maybe I'm having to much fun with this story~ xD  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

Ekko grumbled its been days since he's seen Midorima. He was so worried about him. He was driving himself mad. The fact that he was on a ship with his worst enemies didn't help him feel any better. He just wanted to save his friend. In ordered to do that he was putting up with the people of Piltover.

"Ekko, we've found something that might be useful." Jayce came in the room. Ekko looked over at him.  
"what is it?" He asked getting up from the bed. He walked out with Jayce.  
"A ship wreck, the shocking part was that the ship was the one Viktor took from us." Jayce explained. Ekko's eyes widen.

"have you found Shintarou!?" Ekko asked hastily. Jayce shook his head.  
"Viktor and your friend is no where to be found." Jayce told him. Ekko punched the wall glaring.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He just wanted to know if Midorima was safe and well but know he doesn't even know if he was alive or not. The blond hair male with blue eyes came up on to the ship.  
"Ezreal, did you find anything useful?" Jayce asked. Ezreal shook his head. Ekko looked out towards the sea.

"We'll have to look harder, I know Shintarou is alive out there some where." Ekko swung on to rope. He landed in the boat.  
"I'm going to look around for more clues, I won't stop till, I see him again." He rowed to the wreckage to see if he can find any clues.

* * *

Midorima woke up to find that a cloak has been placed on to him. He sat up rubbing his eyes only to find that his patient was missing. That the cloak who belonged to the woman was now on him. He yawned a little before cleaning his glasses. He looked around the area.

'Where did she go?' He wondered. He searched for any signs of her. He couldn't see her. When she came jumping down on the ground.  
"Are you well?" She asked. Midorima nodded his head. He held her cloak.  
"You may have this back thank you for letting me use it." He thanked her. The woman took the cloak putting it back on her. He looked at her bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.  
"My name is Midorima Shintarou." He introduced himself.  
"I'm Ashe, I wanted to thank you for saving my life and caring for me." Ashe walked over to him.  
"I am in your debt, if there is anything, I can do to help you, please tell me." She requested. Midorima went into thought.  
"I'm looking for someone..." He added.  
"He goes by the name of Ekko, He's a friend of mine, I would like to see him again." He told her.  
"Very well, I will help you look for your friend." Ashe turned around.

"I don't mind serving you who has already done so much for me." She had light smile. Midorima felt grateful to her.  
"Midorima, I have hunted some animals for food, would you like me to make you a meal?" She asked.  
"I am hungry." Midorima muttered to himself. Ashe started to make a fire. She roasted the squirrels and rabbits she hunted for food.

Midorima was eating freshly cooked meat with Ashe.  
"Do you know of any village near by?" He asked. Ashe shook her head.  
"I lost my map, somewhere along my way here." She explained. Midorima quietly ate. Once he was done. He stood up from the ground.

Ashe fallowed close behind him. He noticed the bow in her hand.  
"Are you use to hunting in the woods?" He asked.  
"yes, I am and archer, I've come from Freljord." She answered. Midorima went on ahead after processing the information in his head.

It was still daylight. He wondered just how far he's travelled within these last couple of days.  
'Is Viktor still after me?' He wondered to himself. He walked amongst the tree. He didn't know what to look for or how to get into contact with Ekko. He felt tired trying to think of ways to get back to him.

'This is so troublesome' He thought almost walking off a ledge. Ashe grabbed him.  
"Be careful, you almost fell off the cliff, mind your surroundings." She told him. He nodded his head. There was silence between the two of them as they walked down a path.

Midorima did stop to admire some plants that he's never seen before.  
'maybe if I had some kind of ability to help protect him.' He thought to himself. He stopped before grabbing Ashe. Who looked at him confused. He pulled her away from a tree. Where a squirrel had gotten trapped and pulled up in a net.

"how did you know of the trap?" Ashe asked.  
Midorima went quiet trying to think of the reason of how he knew of a trap being there.  
"I just had small inkling of you being in danger." He admitted.

"This friend of yours how important are they to you?" Ashe asked. Midorima went into thought thinking of Ekko.  
"Very…" He muttered quietly. Ashe pulled him into the bush to hide. There were a group of bandits who took the net that caught the squirrel. They left after getting the net down from the tree. Midorima was still thinking of Ekko. When his mind drifted to his home world. This world was in a sense filled with chaos. Where his was more peaceful. He wondered if he preferred this world over his own.

'its probably Ekko's doing for me thinking like that, its not like, I've grown any special attachments and yet, I can't stop thinking about him, I've already admitted to him being an important friend and how do I know if he's still looking for me?' He was thought. Ashe eyed him carefully.

'So many thoughts racing through my head, I want to stop thinking for one second.' He sighed more walking out of the bush. Ashe looked a little concerned she fallowed closely behind him. She made sure he didn't walk off any cliffs. That nobody was around that could be a threat.

The walk through the forest was long. He was slightly dehydrated. Ashe had assisted him in finding water at a small stream. He took a break drinking from the stream. He stretched his arms going into thought. He lay back into the grass closing his eyes.

"Tell me, Midorima, what is troubling you?" Ashe asked feeling worried about him.  
"You've been lost in thought all day, if you have any problems please tell me." She requested. Midorima opened his eyes turning to her.  
"I just feel restless and uneasy, I've never really been away from Ekko since being here, I don't even know if he's looking for me..." He admitted.  
"You speak fondly of him" Ashe announced after listening to him. Midorima face flushed red as he glared to the side.

"I'm not that fond of him, he's reckless and irritating." Midorima complained.  
"And is always getting into fights." He ranted on. When he thought of Ekko breaking off pieces of bread and giving it to starving children.  
"He's irresponsible and there is no way, I would be able to stay with him for as long as I want, not from being from a completely different world and besides where both male, I was doomed from the start." He ranted.

"I think, I understand your feelings." Ashe concluded. She patted his shoulder.  
"There is nothing wrong with your feelings for him, love is love, you just have to admit to yourself before you can admit it to him." She explained.  
"I don't feel that way about him." Midorima stubbornly said getting up from the ground. He walked ahead glaring at the ground.  
'I say that, yet, I can't get him out of my head, this is so annoying, why was I even brought here in the first place?' He asked himself. He paused in his walking. He turned to Ashe. Who stopped walking as Midorima leaned on her shoulder.

"Midorima?" She asked concerned.  
"sorry, I just want to stop thinking for a moment." He told her. Ashe stayed still trying to think of what to do for the boy.  
"I understand, you've must have been through a lot." She wrapped her arms around him.  
"its okay, you will find all the answers to your question eventually, everyone does at one point." Ashe explained.

"its going to be night soon, these parts, could be dangerous at night, let us rest for the night." She suggested. Midorima nodded his head.  
"yeah, alright." He agreed. He never felt so miserable being here. He walked towards a cave that Ashe found in the little adventures.

Ashe paused at the entrance.  
"Look out." She pushed Midorima out of the way of ball that went flying towards him. He was pushed to the ground.  
Ashe shot an arrow in the cave. Where a woman came jumping out. She was wearing all red. She had nine tails and a tail.

'A fox?' Midorima questioned himself.  
"Ahri, so you were hiding there all along." Ashe shot an arrow at her. That the fox woman dodged.  
" Can't a girl get some shut eye around here, I've traveled along way, you know." Ahri smirked. Ashe shot her arrows.

Midorima eyed the two woman who began battling each other out.  
'I'll be glad, when I don't have any violence around me' He thought to himself. He moved out of the way of Ahri's attack.  
"Tell me Ahri, have you ever heard the name Ekko?" Ashe questioned.

"I've might have heard it once or twice, a boy who is said to have shattered time, from Zaun." Ahri answered. She jumped out of the way of Ashe's arrows. She threw a crystal ball towards Ashe. Who rolled out of the way.  
"Why would you want to know of him?" Ahri asked.  
"That's none of your concern." Ashe grazed her arm with an arrow. Ahri charmed Ashe who walked towards her.  
"your life is mine." Ahri smirked.

"Stop!" Midorima shouted. Ashe snapped out of her trance. She went and kicked Ahri in the chin doing a back flip into the air. She shot an arrow at her that hit her shoulder. Ahri fell backwards on to the ground. She groaned in pain pulling the arrow out of her.

"impossible how did you snap out of my charm so fast." Ahri looked over Midorima.  
"its was you." She glared at him. Ashe pointed her arrow.  
"I won't let you harm him, if you even try taking a step forward, I won't hesitate to kill you." Ashe glared at her.

"hm? You seem like a good catch." Ahri smirked. Midorima stood up dusting his clothes off.  
"..will you stop this pointless fight? There is no reason for you the two of to fight, I just want to rest for awhile if you don't want us around, we will be on our way." Midorima said as Ahri sent a powerful attack towards Ashe. Who got hit and was sent flying into the tree.

"Come here, boy." Ahri beckoned for him to come to her. Midorima tried to resist he couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward.  
"That's right, come to me." She smiled seductively. Midorima was slowly walking towards her.

'I don't have any control over my body' He started to panic. He was in front of Ahri. Who leaned towards him.  
'She's going to.' Midorima thought. She was about to kiss him. When memories of being in this world went through his mind. He stopped Ahri from kissing him by putting a finger on her lips. She looked surprised at him.  
"Sorry, I cannot let you use me for your own gain." Midorima told her. He looked at the wound on her shoulder.  
"you've already exhausted most of your power from fighting Ashe, let me help heal you." He offered. Ahri eyed him. She looked at the corner of her eyes to see that Ashe was already ready to attack if needed.

"I don't want that wound to get infected." He explained. Ahri stood steal watching his every move. He cleaned her wound and bandaged it nicely.  
"I've never met a male quite like you whose able to resist my charm." Ahri explained. Midorima patted her head.  
"w-what are you doing!?" Ahri flushed red.  
"Who knows, I've doing a lot of things lately, that I don't normally do myself, perhaps this world is changing me." Midorima muttered walking towards the cave.

"your charm probably doesn't work because he's already infatuated with some one." Ashe explained lowering her bow.  
"none sense, I've infatuated many men, whose been in love with other men or woman, perhaps he has some kind of power deep inside of him." Ahri flushed.

"You've fallen to his charms, you know, you have no chance with him." Ashe crossed his arms.  
"oh, but that makes him so much more enticing." Ahri giggled. Ashe rolled her eyes.

"I'm watching you, Ahri, I won't let you trample on his pure feelings for his dear friend with your dark intentions." Ashe promised. Ahri ignored her fallowing close behind Midorima.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: yeah its really fun writing this story hopefully you like it as much as I do, R &R**


	6. Chapter 6: Search & Uncertainty

**PumpkinDreamer: May I remind you, that I don't own League of Legends or Kuroko no basket, with that said in mind, here is the sixth chapter~  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

Midorima woke up to the sound of Ahri sleeping next to him. He pushed her away slightly before getting up from the ground. He walked out of the cave to see that the sun was shining.

"Did you sleep well?" Ashe asked.  
"Have you been standing guard all night?" Midorima asked.

"I don't trust, Ahri around you." She admitted.  
"I see." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"I found you." Ahri sung putting her arms around him. Ashe glared at her looking unamused.  
"I never quite got your name love." Ahri pressed her breast against him.

"Midorima Shintarou." He told her.  
"Shintarou." Ahri sang his name in his ear seductively. Ashe smacked her on the head. She grabbed her ears dragging her off of Midorima. Whose face was flushed red.

"Lets us be off fox girl, I won't let you take advantage of him." Ashe grumbled. Midorima blinked pushing his glasses up before trailing behind the two woman.  
"I want to walk beside, Shintarou, Ashe! You are so mean." Ahri complained.

They walked for about two hours. When they came across a small building. Midorima walked into the village. He looked at his dirty clothes. He smelt himself.  
"Ashe, is there anyway we could possibly stay at an inn for the day?" Midorima asked.  
"of course, I have some coin, Ahri you go get us a room, while I take Midorima to get a change of clothes." She ordered.  
"I want to stay with Shintarou." Ahri pouted.  
"To bad." Ashe booted Ahri forward. Who rubbed her butt going on ahead to find an inn to stay the night.

Midorima walked on ahead around the town. He saw that there were many children running about on the streets.  
"They don't have the look of fear in they're eyes like the children in Zaun." Midorima commented.  
"Zaun is a very polluted city because of the many factories there that due experiments, monsters there are often known for attacking the people in that city." Ashe explained.  
"So you know of that city?" He questioned.  
"I've been there once, Viktor captured me and tried to make me one of his experimental guinea pigs, I escaped before he can do anything." Ashe told him.  
"Viktor seems to like to cause a lot of problems for people." Midorima muttered.  
"He's strong and intelligent those are deadly weapons when it comes fighting and taking over countries." Ashe explained.

"I see…" Midorima sighed.  
"if it wasn't for him, I would have been able to be around Ekko a bit longer." Midorima muttered to himself.

Ashe took him to a small store. Where she looked at the many outfits.  
"I understand you miss him but please focus on the task at hand, you have to be able to survive on your own before you hope to be reunited with Ekko." Ashe explained to him.  
"your right about that." Midorima grabbed an outfit.

"I'll take this one." He announced. Ashe gave the person who was selling the clothes some money. Midorima left the place. He was tackled into a hug by Ahri. Who was kicked down to the ground by Ashe.  
"you are such a pain in the ass." Ashe seethed.  
"I've got us a room." Ahri grinned holding up some keys. Midorima took the keys from her.  
"Thank you, Ahri." He walked ahead in the direction of the inn.

"stop getting in my way." Ahri glared at Ashe.  
"I refuse, Midorima's heart will not be tainted by you, I owe him my life, I will serve to protect him till the very end, so best not try anything fox girl." Ashe stomped on her tail before walking off. Ahri yelped in pain before glaring daggers at Ashe's back.

"I'll get you one of these days, Ashe!" She seethed.

* * *

The constant swaying of the ship and the long hours of searching for any clues where really starting to get on Ekko's nerves. He was impatient and worried. In fact, everything was just pissing him off. He just wanted to know if Midorima was safe. He wanted to see him.

The help of his enemies weren't enough to find the green haired male.  
'I refuse to give up' He thought to himself. He walked outside to smell the fresh air of the sea. He went back to the wreckage of the ship. He looked around again.

'It's been days since finding anything, I just don't want to be to late.' Ekko thought to himself. It was one of his biggest fears. He didn't want Midorima to be another face on the wall of his shrine. He might not even know it himself. He cared for the other male probably more then he should have. He knew that in his heart that he wouldn't be around forever.

'I did sort of promise, to help him get back to his own world' Ekko thought to himself. He jumped around the ship. He scanned the area. The only thing he saw were bits and pieces of the ship. He kicked piece of wood to the side and sat down. He frowned going deep in thought.

'Where are you, Shintarou?' He asked himself. He laid back on the wooden part of the ship looking up at the bright blue sky. He let his mind go blank as he stared at the sky.  
'At least, I know that your alive' He heard some one step onto the broken part of the ship.

"We are getting no where." Jayce said. Ekko glanced over at him.  
"no really? I thought, we had tons of clues to where, Shintarou could be." Ekko said sarcastically.  
"you don't even care about Viktor at this point do you?" Jayce questioned.

"My top priority right now, is to see Shintarou, I don't care about that crazy ass scientist who kidnapped him and brought me into this mess in the first place, though finding that jackass could be the only clue we have to finding Shintarou." Ekko explained.  
"Then we'll go to a village close by where Lux was gathering information on Viktor." Jayce concluded.  
"Finally something useful to do other then sitting around for days doing nothing." Ekko jumped back into the boat.

"We'll set sail as soon as we get on the ship." Jayce said. Ekko nodded his head rowing back towards their ship.

* * *

Midorima let the hot water soak his sore muscle. He tried to relax as he washed his body. He had horrible feeling harbouring inside of him. He didn't quite understand what his feelings were telling him. He was sure they meant something since they have already gotten him out of trouble a couple times already.

He was learning to fallow that kind of instinct. He also remembered what a fortune teller told him before he got into this mess.  
'War.' He thought to himself.  
'I was going to be right in the middle of it all, but then what will happen to Ekko? And everybody that's been helping him and me?' He washed his hair.  
'I want to avoid war and people getting hurt as much as possible but that will be impossible given what this entire world is like, with strong warriors and people with magic abilities.' He thought closing his eyes.

"Still, what can I do? To help?" He asked out loud. A thought came across his mind as thought of one his old teammates back in his world.  
'Akashi and I always played, chess or Shogi and that would be similar as to fighting a war because you have to come up with many different strategies to win' He opened his eyes.  
'With a plan and some intuition in play, I might have a chance to be useful' He got up grabbing a towel. He dried himself up putting on a Yukata. That was bought at the store. He walked out of the bath into the room.

Ahri put her arms around him.  
"I've always love a man who smells like scented flowers." Ahri whispered in his ears. She was kicked off of him by Ashe.  
"Apologizes, I should have kept a closer eye, on Ahri." Ashe said tossing her to the side.  
"don't worry about it." Midorima looked outside the window. He again had a bad feeling slowly creeping up on him.

"We shouldn't stay here, for long." Midorima said walking out the door. Ashe and Ahri looked at each other before fallowing close behind him.  
"Why?" Ashe asked.  
"I have a bad feeling." Midorima announced. Ahri looked around the village.

"you know, now that you mention it, I have that same feeling." She admitted.  
"What do we do?" Ashe asked.

Midorima looked at the villagers. He walked over to a couple.  
"You have to get yourself to safety and out of town, something really bad is going to happen here." Midorima warned. The couple looked at each other.  
"Are you sure? This village has been peaceful for over twenty years." The woman explained. Midorima nodded his head.  
"please, you have to believe me." He pleaded.  
"very well, I will grab the rest of my family and find some where to hide outside of the village." The old woman told him.

Ashe and Ahri walked over to Midorima.  
"what are you doing?" Ahri asked curious.  
"I want to avoid innocent people getting hurt or pointlessly killed, get as many people as you can out of this village before anything happens." Midorima ordered.

"Very well, I will do what, I can." Ashe went running off.  
"I guess, I will offer this kind of service." Ahri disappeared around the corner. Midorima walked around the town. He was keeping a mental map of the entire village.

At night fall. Midorima had drawn a map of the entire village. It took him all day to map out every shop and building.  
Ashe came into the room as Midorima looked over the map.  
"Most of the people in the village have left but many are skeptical and have stayed, what do you plan on doing now?" Ashe asked.  
"I can only do things passed on my intuition, I don't have information that could really confirm what may or may not happen." He explained.

"Ashe, could you set up some kind of camp outside of village and gather a lot of medical supplies." Midorima ordered.  
"I want you to inform Ahri to hide all the homeless children or adults and keep them away from the east side of the village." He ordered.

"Will do." Ashe went to walk out of the room. When Midorima grabbed her arm.  
"When you are done, see if you really detect any kind of threat coming, report back to me when your done." Midorima ordered.  
"Very well." Ashe quickly left the room. Midorima sat down the bed.

'I hope my bad feelings means nothing, but if something does go down at least the casualties on lives will be to a minimal.' He thought to himself.

Ashe and Ahri went to work fallowing Midorima's orders soon there were small rumours spreading around the village that something bad was going to happen soon. Though people did not believe the rumours they were scared that it might true.

Third day of the rumours spreading. Strange looking creatures were seen attacking people. The buildings were being burned down and people were being killed by monsters. That either looked like animals or some deformed human being. The whole village was in a panic and many people were being killed.

Midorima was wearing a black cloak around him. He witnessed another person being killed by a creature. Ashe had shot it dead before walked over to him.  
"I wish, it wasn't true but it seems this entire village is going to be burnt to a crisp." Ashe explained. Midorima knelt down he took sample of the creature blood.

"may I ask what you are doing?" She questioned.  
"Something more might be in play here, this was a quiet village that wasn't even known to people or big cities, I fear something darker might be in play here, I just want to see if I can find out more information by taking a closer look into their blood." Midorima explained.  
"I see, you should hurry, before more of these creatures come." Ashe urged. Midorima collected the data.

"it won't be long before this is known to the rest of the world, we may have a small advantage but we have to be careful, Viktor may or may not have something to do with this." Midorima explained collecting some samples. Then he quickly left the village with Ashe fallowing close behind him.

"I've got some news, a lot of the villagers escaped unscratched and are heading towards the bigger cities, it's a miracle that a lot of the people here actually listened." Ahri said playing around with her orb.  
"you're like some kind of savoir, Shintarou." Ahri smiled impressed. Midorima sighed a little sitting back against the rock.

"hardly, a lot of people died today, I can't really be happy about that." He looked down.  
"you should be proud because even more people would have suffered if its wasn't for you." Ashe explained.  
"now that were out of the village, the wounded have been treated, we should be on our way, we could be attracting attention from unwanted people or monsters, my priority is to keep you safe." Ashe said.  
"hm, mine to, Shintarou, lets move before something unwanted catch wind of us, I'll scout ahead, Ashe, I leave my beloved Shintarou in your capable hands." Ahri jumped up into the tree's.  
"hmph! He's not your beloved, Ahri but I don't need her to tell me something, that I was already doing." Ashe grumbled to herself.

Midorima sighed sitting up. He was pulled Ashe on to the path.  
"I feel useless having to be protected all the time." He admitted.  
"You are not useless, Shintarou, you've helped so many people in need, and saved lives, give yourself a little credit." Ashe scolded him.  
"hm, I guess your right, I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you or Ahri." He admitted.

Ashe put the black cloak around him.  
"you can give me thanks once we found your precious friend, for now let us keep you out of harm ways and use us as you see fit, you might be the key for all of our survival." Ashe told him.  
'I suddenly feel a lot more weight being put on me, things are starting to spiral even more out of control, it kind of makes me wonder, if I will ever see Ekko again' Midorima thought to himself being lead into a path where he wasn't sure what was waiting for him at the end.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: and so it goes, R &R**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Of Worms

**PumpkinDreamer: At this point this story is writing itself, I just keep getting aspiring idea's I know, I have some kind plan, I have feeling there is going to be a lot more chapters to write, xD**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

There still so many questions swimming around Ekko's head, even after setting sail on land. No information was given to him or Jayce. Lux who was investigating Viktor's location still hasn't shown up. The village she was suppose to be in was now burnt to crisp.

Jayce looked around the surrounding area. Ezreal walked further to investigate what had happened to the village. Caitlyn had gone out of sight some where around a building.  
"What happened here?" Jayce asked. Ekko looked at the burnt wood on the ground. He stepped on it walking forward. He frowned a little looking around to see destroyed houses.

"Where are the villagers?" Ezreal asked picking up a stuff bear. Ekko jumped up on to the roof. He looked around for any clues. He sat crossing his legs with his arms crossed.

"Shintarou was here." He stated. Ezreal looked up to him.  
"how do you know?" He asked.  
"I just know, there is no explanation, just a feeling." Ekko admitted.

"your going on with that? You need proof." Ezreal told him.  
"I don't need proof to know he was here, piltie." Ekko jumped down. He glared at Ezreal.

"I'm not wrong." Ekko stated. He walked in the opposite direction. Ezreal rubbed the back of his head.  
"how can he be so sure?" He askes curious.  
"I don't know, but I'm worried about Lux, we need to find out what happened here." Jayce stated.

Ezreal nodded his head.  
"right, I'll go on the other end of the village to see if, I can find anything." Ezreal walked off in the opposite direction.

Ekko passed by many building that were burnt down. He seen now signs of blood. There were rarely any bodies seen or any evidence shown that people were killed.  
'Now, I'm slightly curious about what happened here' He thought to himself. He went down an alleyway with his arms above his head.

'I wonder if Shintarou had anything to do with this?' He thought about the green haired male who was always so fearful of this world.  
'its not possible, but maybe.' He sighed noticing an arrow in fence. He stopped to examine the arrow. He took it out of the fence. He saw blood on the end of the arrowhead.

'Maybe he saved, the people in this village' He thought to himself.  
'not all but most of them.' He shook his head.  
'not possible but maybe, damn it, Shintarou where are you?' He asked himself. He sighed some more.  
"Ekko." Ezreal called out to him. He looked over at Ezreal.

"I found this inside the inn." Ezreal handed him pieces of clothing. That were all dirty.  
"These are Shintarou's." He said examining the clothes.  
"Really? I guess you were right about him being here." Ezreal stated.  
"tch, of course, I am, don't question me, when it comes to Shintarou." Ekko stated.  
"yeah, yeah, lover boy." Ezreal waved his hand.  
"what did you just say to me?" Ekko glared at him.  
"I said lover boy, because you make it so obvious that you are in love with him." Ezreal smirked. Ekko twitched.

"I am not in love with him, He's just a friend and nothing more." He argued.  
"Really? You could have fooled me with how desperate you are in trying to find him." Ezreal shot back at him.  
"wouldn't you go out to search for your friend if you thought they were danger?" Ekko asked.  
Ezreal went quiet thinking about his question.

"yeah, but even I can see that you regard him as someone special, I'm not stupid fool like you are." He stated walking away.  
"That's it, I'm going to kill you." Ekko said pinching the bridge of his nose. He went and tackled Ezreal to the ground. The two boys started wrestling around the ground.

Jayce walked around the corner. He saw the two boys wrestling around the ground.  
"Will you two stop fooling around? We have a lead on where, Lux and your friend might be." He said as Ekko and Ezreal started to punch each other in the face.

He watched as they battled each other.  
"Ekko, Ezreal stop!" He shouted. They weren't listening to him as they fought each other. Jayce sighed when Caitlyn came up to him.

"I found a woman who has some useful information about, what has happened here." Caitlyn announced. Ekko dropped Ezreal from his head lock. He rushed over eyeing the woman with long brown hair. She was wearing brown dress with boots. She looked up at Jayce.

"We are in search of a dear friend of ours, your help will be greatly appreciated." Jayce told her.  
"…There were some sort of creatures, that came out of no where, they were huge and powerful." The woman looked scared.  
"We didn't even see it coming, they just came out of no where, but someone did, nobody really knows their name but, a lot of us were warned about the danger and we were all skeptical at first." She explained.  
"When it happened, the ones who had listened to that person, they all lived while others who didn't listen died" She looked sad.  
"They saved my life and my daughters, I've never felt so grateful." She sniffed.

"The person who warned everyone, what did they look like?" Ekko asked. Ezreal glared at Ekko fixing his collar and dusting the dirt off before standing next to him.  
"Nobody really, but I've heard it was a male, someone who looks about your age, with green hair and glasses." She replied.

Ekko's eyes widen.  
"Shintarou…" He looked shocked.  
"Thank you, for the information, I am glad you are well please, have a safe trip home." Jayce told her. The woman nodded her head. She left for home.

"I knew he was here…" Ekko finally spoke. He took a few breathes of relief.  
'Shintarou, hang in there, I will find you, I promise' He thought to himself. When something came up from the ground. Ekko had just barely avoided being hit. Ezreal wasn't so lucky since he was sent flying back. Jayce was knocked over on the ground.

Caitlyn aimed at the beast and shot at when another came out from the ground behind her knocking to the side. The worm like creatures came out of the ground. It had grabbed Vi and threw her on the ground hard. Ekko had his weapon he twirled it around with his hand.

"I don't have time for you, I need to search for Shintarou." Ekko charged at towards the worm. That was going for Vi. He smacked it hard before it went into the ground. Another came up from behind him. That had bit him. Ekko turned the dial on his glove. He was reverted back to a few seconds ago. He rolled out of the way of the worm. That buried into the ground.

"Most disgusting Monster, I've had to face." Ekko muttered. He ran and jumped on to the broken rooftop of the building. He looked at the surroundings. Jayce was fighting off one of the worm like creatures with huge teeth. Ezreal was currently helping Caitlyn and Vi fight off another warm.

'How many are there?' He wondered. He started counting them.  
"One, Two, Three, Four." He counted. When he jumped on to another roof because another one came breaking through the roof from underneath him.  
"Five." He rolled out of the way before running along the roof as seven more came popping up trying to eat him. He jumped and rolled on to another rooftop. He glared.

"that makes twelve already, these things just keep popping up." He grumbled. He rolled out of the way and ran throwing his time bomb back hitting the worm. When a four of them came up all at once. Ekko had lost his balance while trying to avoid being eaten. He fell off the roof. When he hit the ground he rolled and hit the wall. He opened the door next to him. He opened it and went inside the door.

'Where are they coming from?' He wondered. He dodged a worm that came from the side. He ran out the door.  
"This is really starting to get on my nerves." He frowned. He noticed that Jayce, Ezreal, Caitlyn and Vi were all around each other in a circle.  
He also noticed that worm creatures were going after them.  
'I just got an idea' He thought to himself.

He used Parallel Convergence where his allies were. He rolled in just time stunning all the worms. He attacked them all with Jayce, Ezreal, Caitlyn and Vi. The worms were all defeated thanks to Ekko help. They were all covered in blood in the end.

"Disgusting." Caitlyn wiped the blood off of her. Vi looked a little disgusted but didn't say anything. Jayce whipped the blood off his hammer.  
"I sure hope that wasn't all of them, I was just starting to have fun." Ezreal smirked. Ekko didn't really get that dirty. When the whole ground shook. Ekko glared at Ezreal.

"you just had to say, that didn't you?" He questioned. Ezreal shrugged when an even larger worm came out of the ground beneath them. They all managed to dodge them.  
"Come on, I need to find, Shintarou, this is a waste of time." Ekko stated.  
"Quit, Complaining and help us." Vi ordered. Ekko attacked the worm. When it went back into the ground.

The battle even with all of them was becoming quite difficult.  
"By me some time." Ekko said to Jayce. Who nodded his head. The worm came out to attack the two of them. Jayce had stopped its attack with his hammer. He shocked it before slamming it down on the ground. Ekko ran and jumped into the air.

"Eat this!" He threw a time bomb in its mouth. The worm swallowed it. Ekko landed on the ground. He ran forward as it exploded. Its guts flying every where. Ekko was now covered in its blood along with Jayce.

"Good work, Ekko." Jayce praised him.  
"Don't think this changes anything, I just need your help in finding Shintarou, that's all." Ekko stated.  
"of course." Jayce turned around.  
"We should be on our way, for all we know, your friend can be getting even further away from you." Jayce said.

"where exactly are we heading next?" Caitlyn asked.  
"hmm, this way leads to Ionia." Jayce replied.  
"He must be there somewhere and we might find, Lux on the way." He explained.  
"I'm hope she's okay." Ezreal spoke.

Ekko who was already a few feet away.  
"Come on! You guys are so slow!" He shouted.  
"Don't tell me what to do Zaunite!" Ezreal shouted. He charged after Ekko. Jayce sighed. Caitlyn patted his shoulder. They continued on there search for Midorima.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: SOO! I've posted so many chapters, x.x must edit and post the rest of the chapters. I have don't forget to Review please its much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: Illness & Discovery

**PumpkinDreamer: This is the story that never ends, some people starting reading it not knowing what it was and they just keep reading it because it's the story that never ends, xDD, okay here is the next chapter, I OWN NOTHING!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

The night was cold as Midorima wrapped himself around the cloak. That Ashe had provided him with, Ahri had gone out hunting for food. Ashe was standing guard in case any danger happened. Midorima sneezed before putting the cloak over his head.

"Midorima, you must rest, your starting to get sick." Ashe told him. Midorima coughed into his hand.  
"I'm already sick." He stated. He hugged himself. Ashe wrapped her arms around him. She held him close.

"I'll keep you warm, till Ahri gets back." She smiled at him. Midorima said nothing closing his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm slowing everybody down." He said quietly.  
"Don't worry about it, just get better." Ashe replied.

"But, Ekko, He's searching for me, I need to find him." He muttered panting. Ashe felt his forehead.  
"Your burning up." She laid him down and put a cool cloth over his head. Midorima closed his eyes liking the feel of the cold cloth against his hot forehead.  
"Why is this happening? I want to see, Ekko as soon as I can." He tossed and turned. Ashe sighed grabbing the cloth.

"how ironic, this almost reminds me of the time, we first met." She smiled a little.  
"you took care of me for days." She talked on knowing Midorima was listening.

"I just didn't want you die." He stated.  
"Seeing that everyone suffers here, I feel so selfish since, I've never had to suffer like anyone here, up until now, I've never knew what it was like to fight for survival." He explained.  
"I was ignorant, to it all because, my home is peaceful and though conflict does happen, people don't die as much as they do here." Midorima talked on.  
"I hate seeing them suffer and most of all, I don't want to see Ekko suffering anymore." His voice went lower.  
"He's tried so hard to save his friends and even with his great ability to turn back time, they all ended up dead still no matter how many times he went back." He explained.

"He was trying to change it, but was never able to and that destroyed him, it was no wonder why he didn't want to get close to anybody.." He sat up staring at the cloak. His face was flushed.  
"At first, I wanted to stay away from him, but every time, I look in his eyes, they always look so lonely and then I find myself not being able to stay away from him." Midorima lay down.  
"And now, I don't want to be away from him anymore, I want to see him and be right next to him, I feel so pathetic, even though I know, I won't be able to stay with him forever, I still find myself wishing to stay with him for a little longer." He put the cloak over his head as his voice broke.  
"Even now, he's all I ever think about, when were so far apart, I wonder if he's looking for me, I wonder if, I'll see him again, It hurts to be away and yet it will hurt to be near him, I wonder if this is what love feels like...bitter but sweet.." He went quiet. Ashe gently nudge him.

She put her ear against him.  
'oh, he fell asleep' She thought to herself. She sat up ringing out his cloth and dipped it in. She placed it on his forehead after removing the blanket from his head.  
'I hope, we find, Ekko soon, for Midorima's sake' She thought to herself. She took off his glasses setting it right next to his head. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Shintarou." She got up from the ground. Ahri stared at her.  
"hm, suspicious." She said. Ashe blinked at her.  
"What do you mean?" Ashe questioned.  
"I saw you kissing his forehead, you tell me to stay away from him and yet you go around placing your lushes' lips on his forehead, are you sure you haven't fallen for his charms?" Ahri questioned.  
"Don't put me in the same category as you, unlike you, I know, I can never have his heart but at least, I can serve him till he no longer needs me and the only thing, I wish for is his happiness, I don't care if I have to sacrifice my own for his." Ashe stated. Ahri's eyes widen.  
"Stupid, that's exactly what a woman in love would say, you've already fallen for him and yet you refuse to see it because he loves another." Ahri crossed her arms.  
"your wrong, I've accepted that fact a long time ago, I just don't go around showing my feeling like you." Ashe said.

"That's bullshit! You just kissed him on the forehead!" Ahri shouted.  
"Will you shut up! He's sleeping! you stupid fox!" Ashe kicked her out of the make shift tent. She wrestled around with Ahri.  
"Your being even louder then me! Bitch!" She yelled back as they fought outside the tent.

The next morning. Midorima woke up to the smell of food. He put on his glasses walking out of the tent. Only to see both Ashe and Ahri all bruised up and dirty.  
"Are you two alright?" He asked.  
"oh were fine." Ashe stated.

"yeah right, my hair is all ruined because of you." Ahri grumbled.  
"hey you were being to loud, I didn't want you to wake up, Midorima." Ashe argued.  
"you were being just as loud!" Ahri tackled her.

Midorima watched the two fight as he pushed his glasses up. He sat down taking some fish that was cooking over to the fire. He started to eat the fish. He ignored the two woman who were fighting already treating it like it was a common occurrence. He ate the fish in silence. When he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Your fever has gone, down, I'm glad." Ashe smiled. She had Ahri in a head lock.  
"yes, thank you both for always taking care of me." Midorima took a drink of water.  
"I'd do anything for you, Shintarou." Ahri gave him a suggestive look. Ashe threw her in a nearby stream.

"HEY! Now my tails all wet!" Ahri cried. Ashe ignored her.  
"Do you anything else, Midorima?" Ashe asked.  
"Did I say anything last night? I feel like, I've said a lot but I can't remember." Midorima went into thought. Ashe thought back to what Midorima said last night.

"Not really." She said.  
"nothing important?" Midorima eyed Ashe.  
"nope, so don't concern yourself with it." She took a bite of the fish that Ahri had caught. Ahri sat down.

'hm, so even Ashe can be possessive in her own little way' She thought to herself. Ahri ears twitched as she looked around the area.  
"wait, I know this place, we are in Ionia." She explained.

Midorima glanced over at her.  
"Ionia?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I know this place pretty well, I can guide you with out having to worry about getting you into to much trouble." Ahri explained.  
"Finally, the fox girl is going to be useful." Ashe stated.

"What was that!?" Ahri glared at her. Midorima sighed.  
"please, stop fighting, your giving me a head ache." Midorima stated. He reached over to Ahri. He patted her head.  
"Your hair looks fine, just let it dry." He said to her. Ahri's face turned red as she looked at the ground. She looked away staring at the tree.

"Stop being so kind." She grumbled. Midorima looked at her confusion.  
"I'm going on ahead, to make sure you won't be in any danger." Ahri got up. Midorima watched her disappear in the bushes.  
"Did I do something bad?" Midorima questioned.  
"Don't worry about it, She's just in one of those moods." Ashe waved her hand.

"I don't understand woman." Midorima stated. Ashe shook her head. She eventually went to go find Ahri. Midorima put out the fire and took down the tent. He walked in the direction the two woman were walking.

'I feel different some how...' He thought to himself. He couldn't understand why he was feeling that way. He quietly walked on ahead thinking of many different scenarios in case something decided to attack him.  
'with out a weapon or any idea how to defend myself, how can I ever hope to survive, I need get stronger some how for their sake's and Ekko' He told himself. He stopped in his tracks.  
'Someone needs my help' He thought to himself. He strayed from the path he was on taking a different one. He didn't understand why he thought someone need his help. He just had that feeling inside of him. That seems to be getting stronger with every step he took.

He came into a clearing. The wind was blowing pretty hard. When he saw people wearing samurai like clothing attacking someone. He watched as they were all killed. He saw blood flying out from the distance. He sensed danger. He forced himself to keep moving forward. He was cautious as bodies were flying everywhere.  
He slipped on mud when a sword stopped right at his throat.  
"Who are you?" He looked at the male who held a Katana at his throat.  
"…Midorima Shintarou." He replied surprised he wasn't as scared for his life as he should have been.

The man swiftly turned around stabbing another man with his sword. Midorima watched as the blood dripped down the Katana and was thrown on the ground.  
"You must leave before, I decide to kill you too." The male stated. Midorima noticed a wound on the samurai.  
"Wait…" He called out as the guy left.  
'that wound looks sever..' he thought to himself. He chased after the guy.  
'I must be foolish trying to save someone who killed another man in front of me' He thought to himself.  
'He didn't seem to be that bad' He pushed those thoughts away from him as he panted.

'where are you?' He thought trying to find the Samurai. He felt a strong killing intent. He dived out of the way.  
'Not the one, I was looking for.' He thought as the guy tried to cut him into two. He ducked his head. He ran for his life.  
'This is what, I was talking about, having no means of defending myself, with out Ashe or Ahri around me to protect me' He thought feeling anger towards himself for relying on others to save his own skin.

He ducked and dived and grabbed a branch to block the attack. The branch was sliced in half. He tripped only to roll out of the way of the sword and continued to run trying to get away from the man that was trying to kill him.

'That other guy has got to be around here some where' He thought to himself. He stopped running panting like mad. He was so out of breath from running around and dodging attacks.  
'I feel something inside of me, that's trying to burst out, I don't understand why...' He thought to himself. He heard movement behind him. He went and hide behind a tree.

The footsteps ran passed him. He relaxed a little sliding down the tree. He closed his eyes.  
'what can I do to help? He's wounded and yet these people are after him, how can I help him? How can I protect him, Ashe and Ahri in there time of need' Midorima kept asking the same question over and over again in his mind. When he heard a guy scream in agony. That jolted him out of his thoughts.

Midorima ran towards the noise he heard. He found another clearing.  
'there he is.' He thought to himself. He was surrounded by many samurai's like him. That seek his blood.  
'No, He's going die with there one attack and he won't be able to defend himself' He thought to himself. That's when they charged. He ran forward not caring about his safety. He was just thinking of how he can help the wounded male.

'please, let me protect him!' He shouted in his mind going in front of him. He closed his eyes feeling scared for his life again. He waited to be cut down instead of the wounded samurai. That he wanted to protect.  
His heart racing feeling a burst of energy leave him. He opened his eyes not fully understanding why he wasn't being cut down. Instead he felt warmth all around his body. He blinked looking at his hands. He looked over to see some sort of barrier around him.

He turned around to see that guy was on the ground. Midorima willed his body to move despite feeling exhaustion over come him. He picked up the wounded male. He ran as far as he can from the danger. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't have time to think about it, instead he just ran with the male over his shoulder.

He didn't see the cliff in front of him. He slipped and fell off the cliff. He grabbed vine while trying to keep a strong hold of the male on his shoulder. He winced in pain from the burned. He fell to ground landing on his ankle.

He winced in pain as he took a step.  
'did I sprain my ankle' He wondered. He dragged the male painfully under the tree. He dropped the guy on the ground. He looked up the cliff realizing how far up it was, he felt a burn on his hand. He looked at his own hand before glancing over at the wounded samurai. He crawled over to him. He quickly fixed his wound.  
Once he was done the hand grabbed his.  
"Why did you help me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like it would be the right thing to do." Midorima asked. The male turned sat up leaning against the tree.  
"Yasuo is my name." He told him. Midorima looked over to him.  
"I just thought it would be rude to not tell you who I am after demanding your name from me." Yasuo explained.  
"And you saved my life." Yasuo closed his eyes.

"I've been doing that a lot, you know and it seems like, I can't stop trying to save people." Midorima explained. He started to fix the other wounds he noticed that were on Yasou.  
"your kindness will be the death of you." Yasuo said harshly.  
"maybe, I can't help but be this way, its part of who am, I am truthfully, I do aspire to be a doctor one day." Midorima told him.

"I was going to kill you..." Yasou admitted.  
"and now, I have no choice but to repay you for your kindness." Yasou closed his eyes. He was breathing softly as Midorima finished fixing his wound.

Midorima focused on his own wound. He looked at his ankle and tapped it. He winced a little.  
"May ankle is sprained." He muttered.  
"I'll never be able to find Ekko, at this rate." He felt angry at himself. He sighed laying down after bandaging his ankle.

Yasou glanced over. He took Midorima's hand and turned it over. He looked at the rope burn that he got from the vine. He noticed that Midorima had passed out.  
He was quiet not wanting to disturb Midorima as he slept. He sensed danger approaching. He picked up Midorima and jumped up on to the branch of the tree. He looked down at a pack of wolves. He glared at them before jumping out of the way of an attack. He winced looking at his wound before looking down at the wolves. That were trying to take a bite out of him. He jumped back as they tried to get him.

He blocked the wolves with a wall of wind before rushing down the path. He scanned the area trying to find a safe place to rest. The wolves wouldn't stop chasing him. He carried Midorima trying to fight off the pack that threatened to take his life. He sliced one in half, with his sword. He put up another wall of wind before running quickly through tree's. He ran towards the edge of a waterfall before turning around.

The wolves were all growling at him. He looked at Midorima. He thought about killing them but if he tried to attack them they would get to the Midorima who was in his arms. In the end took a few steps back. When the wolves went in for the kill he jumped off the cliff down the waterfall escaping the dangers of being eaten by wolves.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: okay almost there maybe? I dunno, Woot! Adventures in League alright on to working on the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery & Protection

**PumpkinDreamer: Meow! So much writing, must continue on with story…  
**

* * *

Chapter 9:

* * *

The sun was brightly shining as Yasou rung out a cloth. He walked over to Midorima who was burning up with a really bad fever. He changed the cloth again.

'I wasn't even aware he was sick' He thought to himself. He thought back when he saw burst of light coming out from his body.

He changed the bandage of Midorima's ankle.  
"Ekko…" Midorima panted. Yasou eyed him carefully.  
"I need to find Ekko." There were tears in his eyes as he called for a name. That Yasou didn't know. He knew that Midorima didn't know what he was doing. He was so sick and delirious.

'He was good at hiding his condition, though, if I was aware he was sick before, I wouldn't have jumped off the waterfall and gotten him soaking wet' He frowned. He picked took off the clothing on his upper torso. He covered Midorima with it as he hauled him on to his back.  
'I've got to find a doctor, or he won't last' Yasuo thought to himself. He felt the hotness of his body against his bare back. He ran through the tree's.

He jumped toward a tree branch. When he saw an arrow heading towards him through the corner of his eyes. He touched the branch doing a backflip on to another having to dodge an attack of woman with fox ears.

"Release, Shintarou at once" She said glaring at him. Yasou glared at her. When threw a ball of orb at him. Yasuo bit his lip as he ducked and moved swiftly avoiding the arrow. He had take few steps back as an arrow almost hit him.  
"Stop attacking, if you value the life of the one, I'm carrying you will let me pass" Yasou stated. Ahri attacked him once again. Yasuo dodged the attack. He grimaced in pain from his wound. He had to keep moving because of the arrows being shot at him. He ran down a narrow bath way as he was being chased. He jumped in the air kicking the fox girl into the tree. He moved to the side avoiding arrows being shot at him.

"if you would just listen to me" He tried to speak. The fox girl was not having it as more orbs surrounded her. He had to quickly move out of the way of the many orbs were sent towards him for an attack.

He panted almost getting hit. He felt the irregular breathing coming from Midorima on his neck.  
'He's getting worse, if I don't do something he will die.' He thought to himself. He jumped out of the way of an arrow. He took a few deep breaths before charging towards the bush.

He stopped right at the arrow of the other attacker. He stared at the blue eyes of the archer.  
"please, let me go, with Shintarou, if I don't get him to a doctor, he will die, his sickness is getting worse, and if you don't let me through, I fear the worst" He told her. Her eyes widen as she pointed her bow down to the ground. The fox woman came up from behind him.  
"Stop, he is an ally Ahri, its okay" The woman spoke to her. Ahri glared at him before stopping her attacks.  
"I'm Ashe, and if there is anything you can do to save him." Ashe looked at the ground.  
"please, go quickly, we will fallow close behind you" Ashe said to him.  
Yasuo nodded his head he rushed off ahead.

'Maybe, I'll be able to find a mage, to heal him before it becomes to late for him' He thought jumping from tree to tree.

Yasuo kept moving despite the pain he was feeling from his wound. When he stopped in front of a temple. There he saw a woman. Who was holding a staff with a crescent moon at the top of the staff.  
He ran over to the mage.  
"please, I need your help" He begged as the woman looked at him. He knelt down taking Midorima from his back. He showed her his condition.  
"He will die if he's not treated right away" Yasuo told her. The woman who was wearing a cloak over her knelt down.

"I feel great power within him." She closed her eyes. Yasou watched as she healed Midorima.  
"He will be fine, now, he just needs rest" She told him. Yasuo looked relieved.  
"Thank you" He sat down next to Midorima. The woman eyed Yasou before looking to the side.

Ashe and Ahri caught up to see Midorima on the ground.  
"please, tell me he will be alright" Ashe said kneeling down beside Midorima.  
"don't worry, I have healed him of his sickness" She explained.  
"Thank you, we are grateful to you for saving Shintarou" Ashe explained.

"Mm, who are you?" Ahri asked playing with her orb.  
"My name is Soraka." She introduced herself.  
"Ahri, this is Ashe" Ahri pointed to Ashe. Yasou looked at the women.  
"Yasuo" He introduced himself knowing none of them new his name. Soraka took of her cloak placing it on Midorima.

"You've come along way, are you hungry? Or perhaps, you should let me heal your wounds" Soraka looked at Yasuo who looked away from her.  
"I'm fine, it will heal with time" He said. Soraka shook her head.  
"you took a great deal of damage from protecting, him, allow to heal you" She said. Yasuo shook his head.  
"your mistaken, these wounds were made from people who had the intent to kill me, if it wasn't for him, I would be dead by now." Yasuo admitted. Soraka healed him with her magic.  
"now you won't have to worry about dying since, I fully healed you" Soraka explained. Yasuo sighed as he stayed next to Midorima.

"This boy, has endured a great deal hasn't he? Is he your friend?" Soraka questioned.  
Yasuo thought about it.

"…yes…" He admitted quietly. Ashe watched Midorima closely who was sleeping soundly.  
"don't worry, he is fine, try to relax a little and eat something." Soraka gave them all food to eat. Ashe ate some along with Ahri. Yasuo stayed diligent by Midorima's side.

"You're like a body guard" Ahri grinned.  
"I'm sorry, for attacking you earlier, we thought, you were out to harm him" Ashe explained feeling guilty.  
"its fine, I understand" Yasuo replied.

Ahri played with the little orb of hers. Ashe was cleaning her bow. Soraka eyed Midorima curiously. Yasuo was sitting next to him. He patiently waited for Midorima to wake up.

Midorima woke up a few hours later. He blinked looking around the surrounding area. When he noticed Yasuo was next to him. He looked to be sleeping. He noticed that Ahri was asleep in a tree. Ashe was on a flower bed sleeping. He looked at the darkness of the night.

"what happened to me?" He asked.  
"You were really sick, that man came to me seeking for help, I healed you" He looked towards the purple skinned woman. That had white hair. Her eyes where golden.  
"Who are you?" Midorima asked.  
"Soraka" She replied. Midorima pushed his glasses up.  
"Thank you for healing me" He thanked her.

"your welcome" Soraka came and sat next to him.  
"What are you? You don't appear to be human" Midorima asked.  
"I use to be a celestial being of the stars, I took mortal humans form after saving someone from harm" Soraka explained.  
"I see." Midorima looked at the ground. Soraka touched his cheek. He flinched a little before turning to face her.  
"…you have some kind of power inside of you, are you a mage?" She asked.  
"mage?" Midorima looked confused.  
"You don't know much about mages do you?" Soraka questioned.  
"Well, no, because I'm not even from this world" Midorima confessed.

"Hmm, how interesting." Soraka muttered quietly to herself.  
"I'm looking for someone." Midorima told her.  
"I know, your friends told me, your looking for a boy named Ekko right?" Soraka questioned.  
"Yes" Midorima answered.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where he is" Soraka looked guilty for not being able to help.

"That's alright, I know, I 'll run into him eventually" Midorima. Soraka nodded her head.  
"thank you for all the help you have given me" He thanked her again.  
"please, stop thanking me, I am well aware of your gratitude towards me" Soraka stated. Midorima looked up at the stars. He leaned back staring at them.

"What kind of power, do I have?" He questioned.  
"you have the capabilities of being a mage" Soraka answered. Midorima looked at her.  
"Mages are people or other beings that can use magic" She explained.

"A mage..." Midorima muttered to himself.  
"You can become a mage if you practice, all you have to do is find yourself" Soraka told him.  
"Find myself?" Midorima muttered.  
"Well, yeah, ask yourself who are you are and maybe you'll find the answer some where in your heart" Soraka explained.

Midorima brought his knee's towards his chest.  
"I thought, I knew the answer to that question but since being here, I am not entirely sure" Midorima sighed.  
"your blinding yourself with self doubt and heart ache, try being more honest with yourself" Soraka gave him advice.  
"I don't want to admit anything..." Midorima flushed red.  
"I just want to go back to being normal." He admitted.

"Think of it this way, if you don't face yourself, then you won't be able to protect the ones you care about" Soraka told him. She stood up from the ground.  
"I'm going to gather some more food, please rest, you may have recovered from a sickness but you still risk the chance of getting it again, so rest" Soraka ordered before leaving him.

Midorima looked at Ahri before looking at Ashe. He looked at Yasuo. Then laid down hugging the cloak. He fell asleep slowly. When the sun was shining brightly the next day. He woke up with it blaring in his eyes. He stood up.

When he was tackled into a hug by Ahri.  
"Shintarou, your okay, I'm so glad" Ahri rubbed her cheeks against his. Ashe smiled in relief.  
"I was so worried about you" Ahri held him tightly.

'can't breathe' He thought. When Ashe kicked Ahri off of him.  
"give him some room to breath, Ahri" Ashe said feeling annoyed about the fox girl latching herself on him. Yasuo stood up.

"normally, I would leave after repaying my debt, I have a strong sense of responsibility towards you so, I will fallow you in hopes it will help me with my path of redemption" Yasuo explained to him.  
"you don't have to feel that responsible for me, I'm still trying to take in everything that's happened" Midorima replied.  
"what about you, Soraka? Are you coming with us?" Ashe asked. Midorima looked over at Soraka.  
"I must admit, I am curious about you, very well, I will join you in this journey of yours" Soraka replied.  
Ahri glared at her.  
"you better not be after his heart" Ahri eyed her suspiciously. Ashe kicked her in the butt.

"Not every woman is out to seduce him, Ahri" Ashe glared at her.  
"hmm, Midorima is indeed charming in his own way" Soraka smirked.  
"What!?" Ahri glared at him. Ashe frowned.  
"you better not do anything" She glared at Soraka who said nothing walking on ahead.

"…I feel like we are out numbered by strong woman" Yasuo said as Midorima nodded his head.  
"would you prefer it, if there were more guys?" Midorima questioned.  
"I don't know" Yasuo answered truthfully. Midorima pushed his glasses up while walking in random direction.

He ignored the woman who were straying behind him. He thought about the time where he protected Yasuo.  
'how did I do that?' Midorima wondered to himself. He couldn't come up with an answer.  
'All I remembered was how, I desperately wanted to protect Yasuo' Midorima was walking in thought. Yasuo maneuvered him around branches that he almost walked into or pot holes in the ground.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: and another one makes it to the publishing of Fanfic, Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10: Midorima's Confession

**PumpkinDreamer: So the story goes on and on  
**

* * *

Chapter 10:

* * *

The narrow path was long. Darkness of the night was making Midorima feeling a little bit uneasy. He's had a bed feeling creeping up on him for some time. He didn't understand why he was having such feelings in the first place.

Ashe, Ahri and Soraka were all ahead of him. Yasuo was walking right next to him. There was no explanation. He just knew that when it comes to these feelings. He they were real.  
"Something on your mind?" Yasuo asked.  
"not really, just a bad feeling…" Midorima admitted.  
"Yasuo, what ever may happen don't kill anybody, please" He requested. Yasuo looked to the side.

"if that's what you want" Yasuo replied. Midorima stepped to the side. When he noticed a ball of light fly passed him. He looked to see that nobody else was moving. Yasuo was unable to move. He looked on ahead to see another woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore some kind of armour.

She was carrying staff. He almost noticed there something strange about her eyes.  
"Ashe don't attack her" Midorima replied. Ashe looked shocked.  
"Nobody attack her" He quickly ordered.

They where all stopped in there tracks. Midorima ran in the opposite direction.  
'her eyes are unusual; she might be being controlled by somebody' He thought to himself. He was on the run. He led her away from his group. He went deep into the woods. When the woman tried to attack him.

'Running away from the enemy, well it is a type of tactic.' He thought to himself. He dived behind the tree. His eyes widen in shock as she came around the corner. He ducked his head out of the way of beam of white light that completely destroyed the tree.

'Close call' He thought trying to think or away to escape the predicament. He found himself in when he noticed arrow that hit her. The woman was stunned in mid air.

'This could be my chance' He thought tackling her into the ground. He had his arm wrapped around her. When he found himself in a completely different place.  
'Where am I?' He thought to himself. He looked around his surroundings.

He saw the woman on the ground out cold. She was being held down by ropes. He ran over to her.  
"hey, wake up" He shouted. The woman's blue orb slowly opened up.  
"who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Midorima, Shintarou" He explained.  
"You could call me, Lux wait what are you doing in my mind?" She asked.

"So that's where I am, I am somehow in your mind" Midorima muttered to himself.  
"Ah! That right, I was helping Ezreal and Piltover to find out information about Viktor's location" Lux explained.  
"Piltover? Wait Ezreal? that name is familiar, Ekko was fighting with him the day, Jinx brought me over there" Midorima explained.  
Lux gasped.  
"That's right! I was sent to find information about you, there wondering if your okay" Lux explained.  
"well, I'm alive but you've got to take control of your body again, don't let this mind control take over you" Midorima told her.  
"You will be killed by the friends, I've made" Midorima explained.

"I don't know how, I am so weak, Viktor had captured me and injected me with some kind of liquid, I don't even have the strength to stand" Lux admitted. Midorima knelt down.  
"Then this is probably why, I am inside your mind" Midorima explained. He took hold of hand.

"I'm not quiet sure, how to help you, but I will try" Midorima closed his eyes. He felt warmth spread out through his entire body. He tightly held on to her hand.

Then found himself back to his body in an instant. Midorima felt out of it as his vision was blurred. He wasn't sure what just happened. He felt that he was back into reality. He sat up looking over to Lux who was passed out next to him.

"Shintarou" Ahri called out to him.  
"I'm alright, don't attack her, she was under mind control" Midorima explained. Soraka examined Lux.

"She's seems alright, now, what happened?" Soraka questioned.  
"I don't know; I think it was my doing." Midorima admitted. Soraka smirked.  
"your just full of surprises" She said impressed.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked.  
"I'm fine" Midorima explained. Lux gasped out as she coughed out some kind of liquid.  
"Midorima, I just remembered something, Viktor he's going after Ekko, Ezreal, Jayce, Vi and Caitlyn he's going try to control them with the liquid he injected in me" She explained.  
"It will control theirs mind just as you said" Lux explained.

Midorima pushed his glasses up.  
"Do you know if there far from us?" Midorima questioned.  
"They are close, I know Viktor was sending me out to keep a close eye on your movements and Ekko's since he escaped Gangplank" Lux explained.  
"His fallowers are still probably around us…" Midorima muttered to himself. He stood up send out orders before pausing. He glanced at Lux examining her careful.  
'wait, Viktor told me, that I was useful to him, he didn't care about, Ekko or the other piltovers' He thought to himself.  
'He had captured, Lux and put her on mind control so why send her out now when he could have had sent her out awhile ago to capture me?' He questioned himself.

'Unless he had other plans, maybe since there so close to finding me, he was planning to use Lux to lure us into trap' Midorima thought.  
'for all we know, Ekko and the others could be under his control with out knowing it, he could of used Lux to put them all under control his mind control before he sent her out attack me' Midorima eyed Lux. Who was still coughing out the liquid substance.

'The stuff he's used to control her mind is still leaving her body so its safe to assume that she is still some what being controlled by him' Midorima went in thought.  
"Thank you, Lux, you may rest now" Midorima told her.

'I know Ekko's in danger because of me, I need to go to him immediately, I don't know what, I hope to accomplish, I want to see him, its already been to long' Midorima thought.  
'I won't let Viktor use him as a guinea pig for his plans' He grabbed branch knocking Lux out.

"Shintarou?" Ashe questioned.  
"uh, I feel kind of bad..." Midorima admitted.  
"Yasuo, I need you take care of all the Viktor's fallowers, there all around us watching in silence, I'm confident you will be able to find them all and take care of them" Midorima explained.

Yasuo nodded his head. He disappeared like the wind.  
"I won't lie; I'm literally walking into a trap here" Midorima admitted.  
"What...?" Ashe questioned.  
"I can't let him get away with using Ekko as one of his guinea pigs, its because he's a genius like Ekko that a plan like this is full proof, as soon as Lux wakes up she will be leading me to were Ekko and the others are in hopes of saving them" Midorima explained.  
"I need you two, to let me go by myself…" He told them.

"Are you crazy? If it's a trap you shouldn't walk in on it alone" Ashe argued.  
"no, that's exactly what, I have to do, if you three are caught up in this trap there will be no escape and we will be walking straight into his trap, we will be giving him exactly what he wants" Midorima told them.  
"He's a genius scientist and has probably thought of many different scenarios to capture me, If I go alone while you three and Yasuo aren't around me, it gives us all options and different opportunities for a counter attack" Midorima explained to them.  
"makes sense" Ahri agreed.  
"While you are all away from me, the other will most likely try and look for you, this is kind of gamble but its one of the only options we have" Midorima told them.

"Alright, quickly we have to leave" Ashe said going in the opposite direction. Ahri went another way along with Soraka. Midorima was alone as he waited for Lux to wake up.

When Lux awoke an hour later. She was showing Midorima to where Ekko would be.  
'of course, I can't rule out the possibility, that there not yet under his mind control and the second that Ekko see's me, that he could have archers waiting and shoot them with the arrows that have been doused in that weird liquid' Midorima thought to himself.

"There this way" Lux explained. Midorima walked to a small clearing were there tents. He was shocked to see Jayce walked out.  
"Jayce! I found him" Lux told him. Jayce looked shocked. Midorima frowned.  
'So he didn't put them under his control yet meaning, they are all still in danger' He thought to himself.

"Lux where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you" Ezreal said walking over to her. Midorima for some reason felt a stirring in his heart.  
"Tch, you've better have something good after traveling all this way" A familiar voice spoke. Midorima eyes widen.  
'After so long...' He thought to himself. Ekko's eyes landed on him.  
"Shintarou?" Ekko questioned. Midorima felt his heart swell in happiness staring at those brown orbs of Ekko.  
'You really did search for me, desperately' Midorima glanced at the bush. He quickly got out of his trance.  
"Get back!" He shouted running over to Ekko. He was quick to get in the way of the arrow. That was aimed directly at Ekko. He pushed him Ekko right back into the tent. He turned around and kicked Jayce hard back into the tent that he was staying in.

"What!? Shintarou what the hell!?" He shouted getting out of the tent. When he noticed the arrow that hit him. Midorima fell into Ekko's arm.  
"T-trap..." He whispered in his ears. Ekko grew alarmed as arrows came out from the bushed. Ekko was about to rush in but Midorima pushed him back in the tent with his arms wrapped around him.

"d-don't, Ekko please, if you get hit, you will be under his control" He guarding him.  
"I don't care about that! I finally found you!" Ekko shouted.  
"I know; you were searching desperately for me weren't you? I was also looking all over for you" Midorima admitted. He got hit by another arrow. He didn't dare let himself loose consciousness. He touched his cheek.  
"I've never stopped thinking about you, I wanted to see you again so badly..." He admitted.  
"Shintarou, let me go." Ekko glared. Midorima shook his head.

"I won't let you, I won't let you be his guinea pig, not after everything we've been through, I refuse to let him win and let him have you" Midorima was hit by another arrow. He winced again.  
"Stop! If you take anymore hits for me, I won't be able to take it, I don't want you to become another face on the wall, I want to be able to protect you" Ekko shouted desperately.

"you've always been protecting people and getting hurt because of it, I know because I see it in your eyes, how lonely you are and how much pain you've been in so that's why for once, I want to be the one to protect you…" Midorima leaned down.  
"I never wanted it to be true, I constantly denied it since being away from you and now that, I was finally able to see you, I can't deny it any longer, I care for you Ekko, way more then I should have.." Midorima confessed.  
Ekko looked at him shock.  
"you what?" He stared. Midorima leaned down planting his soft lips on Ekko's. Who froze in place as Midorima kissed him.  
"I love you, Ekko" He told him. He put a barrier around Ekko.

"Sh-Shintarou, hold on a second…" Ekko tried to say only to have a finger place on his lips.  
"I will protect you from myself and Viktor's mind control, I'm just happy to have been able to see you again before, it completely takes over…" Midorima smiled. Ekko was surrounded by barrier coming from Midorima. He got off of Ekko.

"I'm sorry, I've kind of stunned you" He told Ekko turning away from him.  
"You what!? Shintarou! Where are you going come back here! Don't just tell me all that stuff and kiss me and run off hey!" Ekko shouted.  
"SHINTAROU!" He yelled out his name.

Midorima faltered a little but forced himself to run out of the tent. He winced in pain at all the arrows. That hit him. He forced himself to run as far as he can. He panted with his face burning scarlet red. He pulled the arrows out of him feeling dizzy. He was starting to get a little disoriented. The liquid that was running his body was taking affect. He walked further away trying to keep himself from falling unconscious. He was brought to his knee's feeling as if he was on some sort of drug. He crawled towards the edge of the cliff. He rolled off the cliff falling towards the raging river below.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: Things just got real~oh yeah, I've been working really hard here, I will most likely edit this story again, after posting the chapters, I have so bare with me people and thank you for reading my story this far, I give you cookies *hands cookies to readers***


	11. Chapter 11: Ekko's Resolve

**PumpkinDreamer: SO MUCH THINGS ARE GOING ON! So uhm, don't own anything sadly enjoy chapter good bye  
**

* * *

Chapter 11:

* * *

Ekko struggled to move. He tried to will his body to turn but he couldn't do anything. Midorima had left him in the tent. He was stunned while on the ground. His body was unable to move. His mind had questions going through his head. He was worried, confuse and frustrated. The most troublesome part of it all is that his heart wouldn't calm down. The kiss felt nice and left him with a bitter sweet feeling. He wanted to see Midorima again. He couldn't because he was unable to move.

The warmth of Midorima's magic. It was soothing and it felt like nothing could reach him. That was comforting. He lay still thinking of Midorima. He stayed that way till he had feeling in his body again.  
Ekko sat up touching his lips. He got out of the tent.

He noticed that Lux was gone. Jayce was standing up all clad in his armour.  
"Are you able to move?" Jayce asked.  
"Yeah" Ekko replied. He turned his head away from the Piltover. Ekko's emotions were all out of control. He didn't know how to deal with it, all he could think about was the confession and the kiss. The many arrows that hit him.

"FUCK!" Ekko kicked over a pot. He knelt down not knowing what to do. Jayce watched Ekko's unusual behavior. He saw that Ekko was in even more distress.  
"Don't decided things on your own" He muttered to himself. Ekko grew silent. There was uncomfortable silence between the two.

When a fox woman came out from the bushes. She looked at the two males. When Caitlyn and Vi made themselves known.  
"What just happened?" Caitlyn asked.  
"I don't know, we saw Midorima, but he is no longer among us" Jayce replied.  
"You saw Shintarou?" The woman asked. Ekko looked over at her.  
"why are calling his name as if you are friends?" He asked her.

"because I am one of his friends, I was helping him look for a dear friend of his by the name of Ekko" She explained.  
"That's me" Ekko admitted.

"Your Ekko?" She gave him a once over.  
"I'm Ahri, there were others that have accompanied him, Ashe, Soraka and Yasuo" Ahri explained.  
"So he was desperately trying to look for me to…" Ekko looked at the ground.

"Where is Shintarou?" Ahri asked.  
"I don't know; he ran off somewhere" Ekko explained.  
"Why didn't you chase after him?" Ahri asked.  
"He stunned me" Ekko grumbled miserable. Jayce held out his hand.

"I'm Jayce" He introduced himself.  
"Hm, much obliged to meet you" Ahri smiled. Ezreal came running over.  
"Why was I unable to move and a sudden barrier over me with arrows flying everywhere?" Ezreal questioned.  
"It was Shintarou's doing, Genus" Ekko answered. He had his arms over his head. He flushed red in embarrassment.

Two more woman came out from the bushes. A male carrying a sword.  
"That's Ashe, Soraka and Yasuo" Ahri told them. Yasuo looked around searching for someone.  
"He's not here" Ekko told them feeling frustrated again.

"We need to find him" Ashe said. Ekko looked at the ground before his hand clenched into a fist.  
"you all can look for him count me out" He said waving his hand. He walked ahead. Ashe grabbed him by the arms.

"Shintarou has been searching for you all this time and you're not even going to go look for him?" She glared at him.  
"Don't talk to me as if you understand, he could have stayed if he wanted but he didn't" Ekko argued. Ashe glared at him.  
"you all can do what, you want, I'm not stopping you, I just need some time alone…" Ekko admitted. He pulled his arm away from Ashe.

"You know he cares a great deal for you" Ashe told him. Ekko faltered from Ashe's word. He looked at the ground.

' _I want to be the one to protect you_ '

He turned to Ashe.  
"Don't..." Ekko said quietly thinking of Midorima's words.  
"Don't go after him, he wouldn't want to put you all in danger" Ekko explained.  
"if we all chase him now, we will never be able to help him" He clenched his hand into a fist. He glared hating the feeling of being so helpless.

"I don't want to make his sacrifice in vain, now wouldn't be the best time to look for him not when he's trying so hard to protect us" Ekko turned around.  
"We need to go somewhere safe and think things over" He walked away from the ground.

He left them to their own devices. He climbed up on to a tree. When everybody was introducing themselves to Piltover. Ekko looked up at the sky. He took in the nice crisp air. He sighed jumping down. He took off his clothes and his device.

He went into the cold lake.

" _Hey Ekko you should apply to the Academy, I'm sure, you'll be able to get accepted"_ He thought of an old friend of his who would spend a lot of days with him in Zaun on the streets.  
" _I don't know, I'm not cut for school"_ Ekko had told him running the water over his dirty skin. He splashed himself in the face.  
" _One day, you will defiantly think of going to the Academy, because there will be someone out there who will make you change your mind, they will defiantly change you Ekko because you will love them"_ Ajuna's words came floating to Ekko's mind.

'I forgot about that conversation with Ajuna' Ekko thought to himself. He looked his own reflection in the water. He frowned washing the paint on his face.  
'I haven't changed at all, I'm still myself and is still nothing more then a runt on the street' Ekko told himself. He kept washing the paint off his face. He had Midorima going through his mind as he washed his body.

The sun was shining down on him.  
'This is first time; I find myself thinking of only myself' Ekko thought to himself. He dived in the water. He gasped out of the water running his hand through his hair.  
'I don't have time for this' Ekko splashed the water in frustrating.  
'This is all Shintarou's fault, he's the reason why I feel this way, how could he like someone like me? Why is he doing this for me? Why did I half to help you?' He asked himself. He got out of the lake. The water dripping down his naked body.  
'I should have just left you alone to die on the streets instead of helping you' Ekko wanted to punch something.

'I couldn't why? Because I just wanted to make up for all the mistakes, I have made, I thought, I had at least one last chance to make up for everything, I've done' He slide down hugging his knee's.  
'Instead, I'm just going to end up making the same mistake' Ekko bit his lip.

'I can't let that happen, not with Shintarou, if I loose him, I don't know what I will do, I am tired of loosing people that are important to me' Ekko grabbed on to his clothes. He looked at how dirty they were and threw them away.

When Ashe came out from the tree's. She looked to the side as Ekko stared at her.  
"Erm, awhile back, Midorima got me to buy this for you" Ashe explained.  
"He said, he just had a feeling that he would need it" She handed Ekko some clothes.

Ashe turned away from him. Ekko looked at the clothing.  
'funny, these clothes almost look like the uniform for that Academy.' Ekko shrugged putting it on. He felt slightly refreshed after changing.

'So wet' He thought to himself. He styled his hair after it dried. He grabbed his things. He was quite looking at the bush.  
"That looks good on you" Ashe complimented.  
"uh, thanks" Ekko hooked his Z-drive back on himself. He grabbed his weapon.

"Your lucky, to have someone like Midorima to care for you" Ashe told him. Ekko looked over at Ashe.  
"…am I?" He questioned not really sure what to think about his feelings or about Midorima's feelings.  
Ashe sighed.  
"you are and don't ever forget that" Ashe walked away. Ekko rubbed the back of his head.

'What is this best course of action here?' He thought to himself. He thought back to the feeling of Midorima's magic. The strong protective barrier around him.  
"Why am I even thinking about this? The answer should be obvious" He said out loud.  
'I'm going to save you and if I have to fight you in order to get you back, I will' He thought to himself. He walked towards the camp.

"Are you ready Ekko?" Jayce asked.  
"I'm always ready" Ekko answered as he joined Jayce to discuss their plan of action to save Midorima.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: The beauty of this story, is just so heart warming, I don't know if you feel the same but, I'm glad, I was able to finally post it, heh ~ xD**


	12. Chapter 12: Midorima's Ability

**PumpkineDreamer: and so another chapter is created! Hurray! When will it end? xDD jk  
**

* * *

Chapter 12:

* * *

The days of school which was never ending. Midorima always wondered what it would be like if he stayed the way he was ignorant to people who are less fortunate to him. He would watch his father help those who need him. He would provide medicine. There was always was a smile.

'What ever happened to those peaceful days of playing basketball of being in a time of peace, were there wasn't any conflict' He thought to himself. He found himself staring at himself. That would carry on his day with morning practice. That he would just go one with his day listening to Takao who would joke about something stupid of tease him. He looked at another part. Where he was holding bread and walking next to Ekko. It was like there were two of him. One back in his world and one in this world. He looked at the two not really understanding what he should do.

'would I choose my heart over my own home?' He questioned himself. He was lost but knew that he had faced one truth. That was being right next to the boy that none of his friends would know.  
'why did I even come here? What was the purpose?' He questioned. He didn't know the answer to, he just had so many questions. That were still unanswered. He just wanted to see Ekko before and since he's found him once. He went and left him because of Viktor's plans. He didn't want Ekko to fall in that mans hands. The one who choose to be a machine over being human.

'He's a monster' Midorima thought to himself. He was scared but also angry. He was in the darkness of his own mind. He saw something more sinister inside of him. He saw the face of his third self. He didn't like the look.  
"our only master is Viktor" He smirked.  
"you will fall to his ploys" The voice it was his own but also not his own. He looked at the two worlds. He found himself stuck in between.  
"No, I won't fall to his ploy, get the hell out of my head' He glared at himself. That had dark red eyes.  
"we are one, Shintarou, you can't deny that" A laugh that was almost frightening to his ear.

"I don't want to hear it from you, I will resist…" He swore. He felt an eternal struggle with in himself. It was strange being stuck in your mind. He was slowly brought out of if as he felt a light poke on his cheek.

"Hey! You…wake up" A loud voice called to him. He didn't know why it was so familiar.  
"Come on!, get up already, or are you really dead?" A laugh which made him open his eye. He saw the red eyes of a woman. Who he thought he would never encounter again.

"Jinx?" He questioned before coughing.  
"I'm kind of surprise, you remember me" The blue haired woman smirked.  
"So, I was just you know, running about, when I saw you in the river" Jinx explained.  
"I was sooo bored, so I decided to help you, since your Ekko's friend" She winked at him.

"you're the reason why, I got into this mess in the first place" Midorima glared. He tried to get up but felt pain shoot up his body. He ended laying back down on the ground.  
"don't move you, idiot, you'll re-open your wounds" Jinx scolded him.

"I worked so hard to fix you up and not to mention there were a lot of arrows in you, you know how long it took me to remove them all? I'm surprised your alive and kicking" She admitted.  
"I should have just died…" Midorima muttered. He looked up at the bright blue sky.

"don't go all emo on me man, that's the last thing, I need" Jinx lay beside him.  
"You should stay away from me, I might end up hurting you..." Midorima warned.  
"no way, you are my ticket out of this huge mess" Jinx explained.  
"since you're the only one who hasn't succumbed to that lunatic's mind control" She explained.

Midorima rubbed his head.  
"Viktor…?" He questioned.  
"yes, Viktor, he tried to do same thing to me, I pledged my loyalty through killing some other people and now he's going on making trouble between two nations" Jinx explained.

"Really…?" Midorima muttered more to himself. Jinx took his hand.  
"I heard what you did, for those people back in that village, your pretty gutsy to go against Viktor like that, and now you've even saved Ekko from him" Jinx grinned.  
"Ekko" Midorima touched his lips. He flushed red as he covered his face.

"I'm a fool and an idiot, I confessed my own feelings that; I planned to keep buried inside myself forever" He hugged his knee's.  
'The darker side of me is just waiting to have orders from Viktor, I don't even know if I the strength to stop myself' He thought to himself.  
"you confessed to Ekko?" Jinx questioned.

"Awe, you two would make a cute couple" Jinx laughed.  
"We won't ever be a couple, I'm not from this world, I will eventually have to go back to my home world" Midorima explained. His eyes widen as he looked at the ground.

'That's right, I won't be able to stay with Ekko forever' He felt depressed.  
"so what? you still love him don't you?" Jinx questioned.  
"shouldn't you be at least happy you got to meet him? You may be worlds apart but that doesn't mean you have to give up on your love" Jinx explained. She sat up looking at her own feet.  
"Its because you are worlds apart that it makes your love so special, for him to make you feel this way should be a good thing, at least when you go back to your home world, you can be happy and grateful for meeting someone who made you feel that way for the first time" Jinx explained. She jumped up.

"I was just rambling you don't have to listen to me, I'm crazy" She laughed. Midorima stared at Jinx who was humming to herself. He smiled.  
"your right about that…" Midorima muttered to himself.  
"Hm?" Jinx blinked.

"Anyway, there is a huge storm that's coming and people will die…" Jinx explained.  
"Once Viktor intercepts the trade between Demcia and Ionia, that will be the end of the alliance since there already on thin ice" She told him.

"War..." Midorima muttered. He winced in pain.  
"I told you stop moving" Jinx lay him down.  
"or do you want to die?" She asked.  
"I'm basically betraying Viktor here for saving your skin" Jinx scolded.

"Sorry, I just don't want a war to happen, people will suffer, I don't want that..." Midorima explained.  
"your to caring" Jinx shook her head.  
"if it were me, I would be like, Hell yeah bring on the blood shed" Jinx smirked.  
"why did I get stuck with you?" Midorima questioned pushing his glasses up.

Jinx laughed as she polished her guns.  
"Because, Sweetheart, I may like the crazy fighting and blood shed, but if this war happens there will be nothing left" Jinx explained.  
"There is a small part of me that wants things to get better not worse" She told him.

"I mostly fight because I have to and the way of my survival" She told him.  
"…funny, you almost remind me of Ekko a little…" Midorima muttered softly.  
"Ekko's a softie, he has a lot of issues of his own but he has to much of a good heart, the difference would be, I would of shot you dead while he didn't" Jinx explained.  
"how nice of you" Midorima closed his eyes.

"I know! You are so lucky to have met Ekko before me" Jinx winked. Midorima watched the clouds go by quietly. He lifted his arm towards the sky.  
"So bright, you know this world isn't that much different mine" Midorima muttered. Jinx blinked.  
"Really?" Jinx knelt down next to him.

"there is still always conflict and people still die from those who harm others, human nature doesn't change no matter what world you find yourself in" Midorima explained.  
"hm" Jinx poked his cheek.  
"Human? What exactly does that mean?" Jinx asked.  
"Who knows I don't understand this world or my own world" Midorima admitted.

There was silence between the two of them. Midorima had a huge head ache going on inside of his head. Jinx fixed his bandages. He tried to fight back the darker side of his mind. That kept on haunting him in his sleep. He fell asleep on the cold hard rocks.

He had dream about walking home from school. He was talking with his parents and family happily. When he found himself holding knife and stabbing his parents and his little sister. He gasped out panting in a cold sweat.

He winced feeling the pain in his stomach. He coughed out blood. He looked at the blood on his hand trying to breathe.  
"Midorima?" Jinx questioned. Midorima looked over at her.  
"Stay back" He pushed her away.

"Calm down, Midorima" Jinx grabbed hold of him.  
"its okay don't be afraid" She told him. Jinx felt her body suddenly feel all warm. She blinked noticing that she was being pushed back from him.

"stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anybody" Midorima hugged himself.  
"I just want to be with Ekko" He curled up ignoring the pain he was feeling from his wounds re-opening.

"woah" Jinx looked at her hand that was glowing a bit. She grabbed a small knife going to stab herself in the hand. When there was glow. The knife went flying into the water.  
"Midorima, its okay..." Jinx said to him.  
"you are not going to hurt me" She told him.

"You don't know that, there is something darker inside of me, that wants to hurt everybody and wants to fallow Viktor's ambitions…" He explained.  
"Just stay away!" Midorima shouted. Jinx was pushed further back from the barrier around Midorima.

"nngh! Midorima, stop, don't let your emotions get the best of you" Jinx shouted. The barrier kept pushing her. She found it hard for her to move.  
'what kind of ability is this?' She asked herself. She was lift up into the air.  
"M-Midorima! Come to your sense's already!" She shouted. Midorima shielded himself.

Jinx felt the barrier turn into some kind of protect of bubble. She was floating in the bubble.  
"okay, this is weird" She muttered as the bubble floated away from Midorima.  
"Hey! Let me out of here! Midorima!" Jinx punched the bubble.

"Don't let this push you away from people! Your stronger! Then Viktor" Jinx shouted.  
"please! Shintarou!" She yelled his name.

Midorima snapped out of hearing his named being called. The bubble burst as Jinx blinked.  
"AAAHH!" Jinx screamed. Midorima's eyes widen as he put his hand up towards Jinx. A bubble appeared around her body.

Jinx had her eyes close before she opened them.  
"eh?" She stared at the ground. When the bubble set her down. It popped the second it touched the ground. The essence of its magic went inside of her. Jinx blinked looked at her hands.  
"wow..." Jinx hopped up.

"I feel so good right now! What did you do to me?" Jinx questioned.  
"I don't know, I feel better now" Midorima stood up.

"your wounds are healed" Jinx looked amazed.  
Midorima looked at his hand.

"maybe, if I practiced this new ability of mine, I can be strong enough to protect everyone" Midorima muttered.  
"Alright! Let's hop to it! Training starts now" Jinx smiled. Midorima concentrated as he felt energy spiral around his hand. He saw the flares of energy turn green. He threw it at Jinx. Who suddenly stopped.

"Ah!" Jinx yelped as she was paralyzed un able to move.  
"…are you alright?" Midorima questioned.  
"C-can't move" Jinx said. Midorima willed his power to let her go. Jinx dropped to the ground.

"ow!" She cried rubbing her butt.  
"holy! JUST HOW STRONG IS YOUR MAGIC!?" Jinx shouted.  
"I don't know, I felt it emerge around the time, I saw Ekko again" Midorima explained.  
"your incredible" Jinx smiled.

Midorima played around with his energy seeing as though he couldn't go back to sleep. He was still in distress about his nightmare. He felt he had to keep his emotions under control. The green energy was spiraling around his hand. He played around with it willing it to move around his body. He moved it a rock and moved the rock.

Jinx watched in fascination. Midorima tossed the rock into the water. It skipped across the river. He made a circular green ball that looked like bubble. He burst the bubble were his essence of magic went flying towards him. He felt better and stronger.

'the minor wounds are healed' He thought to himself. He may be just distracting himself. This was what he needed for the time being. He played with his magic till the sun came up. Jinx hummed to herself.

"So, you're a mage" She hummed to herself.  
"A really strong mage" Jinx grinned.  
"I have been feeling weak and useless but ever since confessing my feelings for Ekko, I just felt different" Midorima admitted.  
"maybe your love for Ekko awakened your power" Jinx looked in thought.  
"maybe" Midorima played with his green lighted energy. He made it fly around Jinx who found it entertainment in chasing after his magic essence.

Midorima began to walk down a path. Jinx chased after the green light. She laughed and played around like a little kid. She also looked alerted. Midorima knew she was on edge because of Viktor. He was also slightly on edge not wanting to run into the man in fear that he will loose control of himself under the command of his voice.

'My will is my own' He thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel that he would end up in another bad situation.  
'The war its already going to start isn't it?' He thought to himself. He trapped Jinx with his magic. He moved her into a near by bush after taking possession of her body. He hid behind a tree. Where ninjas went running by him. He saw Jinx trying to move but she was surrounded in his bubble ball and kept them both hidden till the ninja's were out of sight.

"hey what's the big idea" Jinx crossed her arms.  
"Shush, I have a bad feeling" Midorima muttered. Jinx ready her weapons.  
"No.." Midorima stunned her.  
"We must not engage, not yet" He told her. Jinx looked angry not able to move or talk because of Midorima's magic.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: This was a long journey for me, only to know that it is becoming even longer, xD, tell me how liked it so far! ~ till next time**


End file.
